The Mist of Pandaria
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Story 6 of the Berserker Saga. A call for help brings Po and friends to a hidden country north of China, leading Po to answers to questions Po never thought would be answered... not a WoW cross, just borrowing name and concept...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda and all related characters are property of DreamWorks productions. Some characters were created by Rudyard Kipling, and some are owned by Walt Disney Productions…see if you can pick them out… "He Lives In You" is from the Lion King 2 sound track... Ip Pan, Dao Ming, and Cheung are Original Characters.**

**The Berserker Saga reading order: **

**Daddy-Daughter Issues**** – One-Shot – Shifu and Tigress have a discussion on the events of KFP2… (Completed)**

**A Completed Collection**** – One-Shot – Tigress notices something missing from Po's action figure collection… (Completed)**

**Father's Day**** – Two-Parter – Mr. Ping helps teach Shifu to be a better adopted father for Tigress while Tigress goes to Po for help with a gift for Shifu… (completed)**

**Confidence and Courage**** – multi-chapter – A horrible "accident" shakes Po's confidence in himself and his Kung Fu… (Complete)**

**Today is a Gift**** – multi-chapter – An ancient artifact sends Tigress on an amazing yet horrifying adventure… (Complete)**

**Mist of Pandaria**** - multi-chapter - The Heroes of the Jade Palace receive a call for help that will lead to Po learning far more of his history than he ever thought possible… (In Production)**

**The Claws of the Berserker**** – multi-chapter – The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five face their greatest enemy yet, a monster, a Berserker that does not want power, wealth, or rule, but to watch all of China burn… and why is Master Shifu determined to keep Tigress out of the fight? (Coming soon!)**

**After the Storm**** – multi-chapter – the Masters of the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace try to heal the physical and emotional wounds left by the Berserker… (Coming soon!)**

Ip Pan sighed happily as he watched children run and play, flying kites on the beautiful spring day. But he couldn't shake a foreboding feeling. Perhaps it was only bad weather coming. He tried to shrug it off and continue hoeing his garden. "Ahem…"

"Uh oh…" the panda looked up to see his wife, who had her hands on her hips and was glaring. "Cheung, beautiful day isn't it?"

"I thought we agreed you'd put fighting to the side," Cheung said, shaking her head as she walked toward her husband.

"And I have," Ip said, giving his best boyish grin, and tried to make his emerald eyes sparkle.

"Then why did I find our sixteen year old daughter training with swords?" Cheung asked, crossing her arms, and tapping her foot.

"I just wanted to properly prepare her," Ip said, nodding firmly, "Ming's sixteen years old. Boys are going to come calling. She's prepared and instructed on how to properly deal with them. And they're technically not swords. They're hook blades."

"Something's bothering you…" She narrowed her eyes and approached her husband.

"It's probably nothing," he said, putting his arm round his wife and walked out of their garden.

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

Ip Pan's eyes narrowed as dark clouds began to fill the sky. Other pandas began looking around fearfully as he gripped his hoe.

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

He shoved his wife behind him as he came around with his hoe, striking the wolf that was diving at them right in the face, a hook from the hoe clawing across his face and eye.

_Night_

_And the spirit of life calling_

_Mamela_

"Cheung!" Ip called, glancing back to his wife. "Take our son and run!" He said, glancing around the gathering army of wolves and the white Peacock behind them.

"I'm not leaving you!" She stated firmly.

"GO!" Ip barked, "NOW! Don't argue with me this time…" he begged.

Cheung bit her lip, and nodded, turning to see her child crawling outside their now burning house. She quickly scooped him up and ran out of the village.

_And a voice_

_With the fear of a child asking_

_Mamela_

"Kill them all!" the white peacock ordered as he and a group of wolves chased after Cheung and the baby. "COWARD!" Ip called after the bird as he tried to chase him, but was cut off as a wolf jump on his back.

Ip roared and threw the wolf, snap-side kicking him just before he hit the ground. He glanced around and saw the wolves attacking his people, He gripped his hoe and spun it in the air striking each of the two wolves approaching him from behind. "PANDAS! FIGHT WITH HONOR!"

_Wait_

"HIYA!" A young female panda flipped over one wolf, catching him in by his ankles with her twin hook blades, and flipped him into the air. "Father!"

"Dao Ming!" Ip snapped bringing his broken hoe down hard on the skull of a wolf. "Why are you here? You should be running with the other women and children!"

"No, I should be here fighting at your side," she said, spinning her blades in her hands, "This is what you trained me for, Father."

"No, I trained you to prevent me from becoming a grandfather before my time!" He snapped back.

_There's no mountain too great_

"As soon as the women and children are away, begin falling back, scatter and meet at the safe point," Ip ordered, and all the male pandas and his daughter nodded and continued fighting the wolves with everything they had. Many pandas fell, but they took many wolves with them. Once they were certain that the women and children were clear they quickly blitzed their enemies, dazing them, then disappeared into the forest.

Hours later, Ip Pan and Dao Ming waited impatiently at the entrance to the grotto where they had all agreed to regroup.

"Grandmaster, if we wish to make it to Pandaria before day break, we must leave now…" one of the pandas approached the two.

_Hear these words and have faith_

"We… we must go…" Ip said, his green eyes heavy with tears as his shoulders slumped.

"No, Father, please, just a little longer, Mama and Hu are still out there!" Dao Ming begged, "I can feel it! They're still alive… he's still alive…"

"They… they are still alive, my beautiful blossom…" Ip hugged his daughter close.

She sobbed openly, trembling in her father's embrace as he spoke softly into her ear. "They live in you…"

_Have faith_

"AT LAST!" Tai Lung proclaimed as he stood over the fallen panda, holding the prized Dragon Scroll in his hand. "THE DRAGON SCROLL IS… Mine?" He drifted off as he opened the blank, reflective scroll. "What?"

"I didn't get it at first either…" Po said, struggling to get back to his feet. "There is no secret ingredient…" Po smiled when he caught his own reflection in the scroll.

_He lives in you_

Tai Lung roared in rage as he lashed out at Po, striking him with every nerve attack he knew, but Po only laughed, and kicked like a child. "OH! STOP IT! THAT TICKLES! I'M GONNA PEE!" He then swung his wide belly around striking Tai Lung, and sending him tumbling away.

Tai Lung, now fully angry ran back toward the Panda, but with new confidence, Po met his attacks head on, and easily dodged and blocked each of them.

_He lives in me_

The fight went on for several minute, before the panda sent the powerful and feared leopard flying into the air. After slamming painfully into the ground, Tai Lung struggled back to his feet. "You can't defeat me…" Tai Lung barked weakly, "You're just a big… fat … panda!"

"No, I'm not a big fat panda," Po said, catching his hand by the finger, "I'm THE big fat panda." He said lifting his pinky into the Wuxi Finger Hold.

_He watches over_

_Everything we see_

Tai Lung gasped in fear and shock, "The Wuxi Finger Hold?"

"Oh, you know this hold?" Po asked with a confident smirk.

_Into the water_

Tai Lung shook his head, but held his arm as still as possible, "You're bluffing… YOU'RE BLUFFING! Shifu didn't teach you that…"

"You're right…" Po nodded, and Tai Lung relaxed. "I figured it out… Skadoosh…" Tai Lung heard his words and before he could respond, hot fire burned through his hand and arm.

_Into the Truth… _

Tai Lung screamed in pain, and only was slightly aware he was flying through the air, like a golden comment.

He flew through many trees and rocks before skidding to a stop in a grotto, his arm completely numb from the elbow down, and the rest of his arm and shoulder burned like fire.

He roared in pain as he struggled, dragging himself through the dirt. Finally he came to a stop at flowing creek, and tried to catch his breath. To his rage, he saw familiar green eyes on a white and black face looking down at him curiously from above.

_In your reflection_

He tried to force himself back up to attack, but only collapsed, breathing heavily, and roaring with every exhale. He was only vaguely aware he was suddenly being surrounded by pandas…

_He lives in you…_

**KUNG FU PANDAS**

**THE MIST OF PANDARIA**

**Chapter 1: A Date with Destiny**

Po sighed as he leaned against the post at the main entrance of the Jade Palace grounds. What was taking her so long, Po wondered. It wasn't like Tigress to take this long. Usually if they were going somewhere, she beat him to the gates.

"Shouldn't you be at your father's shop, Po?" Viper asked, as she, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey approached the famed Dragon Warrior.

"Yeah, isn't this his grand reopening?" Mantis asked, rubbing his 'thingies' over his stomach, "I can taste his noodles already!"

"Oh, hey guys! Yeah, I'm about to head down there," Po smiled as he greeted his friends. "I'm just waiting on Master Tigress. She wanted to go down there with me today… and … and… whoa…"

The others followed Po's dazed stare and joined him in his stupor at the sight. Crane's jaw dropped and almost touched the ground. Walking gracefully down the steps from the dormitory was Tigress. But she wasn't using her usual vest and slacks. In their place was an elegant ruqun dress. The top was somewhat tight and the sleeves opened with a wide cuff, which she had placed her hands inside, as her arms were crossed slightly before her. The color was primarily red, with gold and dark red trim, with a strand of jewelry on the braid tying her darker red waist skirt over the longer dress that reached her ankles. Two items most noticeable were large dragon and tiger shaped golden bobbles on her braid.

Silence filled the air as she floated toward them elegantly. "Do I look alright, Dragon Warrior?" Tigress asked, her eyes never leaving the dumbstruck, gawking Panda.

"Uba, er, waba ga-ga…" Po mumbled, seeming to have lost higher brain function, as he stared at the approaching tiger.

"Tigress… you look gorgeous!" Viper gushed moving around her looking her up and down. "Where did you get this? WHEN did you get this? Have you been holding out on me?"

"This old thing?" Tigress glanced down at her elegant ruqun and shrugged, "Master Shifu insisted a few years ago that I get a dress for formal occasions that would require me to be more feminine. Never really had a use for it until now..." She walked up to the still flabbergasted Dragon Warrior and looped her arm around his. "Are you prepared to depart, Po?" She asked, looking up at him. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm… I'm… I'm feeling…" Po finally was able to form words. "I'm feeling really… underdressed right now…"

"You look fine," Tigress nodded, "Come, your father will be upset if you're not there for his big moment." They started to leave but stopped when they heard a crash back toward the palace.

They all looked back to see Master Shifu and Tai Lung standing before a broken box of scrolls that now rolled in every which way. Shifu's mouth hung wide open and his eyes were wider than his ears as he stared at Tigress. "Would you look at you, Sister," Tai Lung smirked in his usual cocky way, "You actually look like a female for once."

"I'm not a warrior for today," She replied, her chin held high as she eyed her adopted brother, being careful not to make any eye contact with the Grandmaster at all. "If there's nothing else, Tai, you're holding up my date." At the word _date_ Shifu took a sharp intake and his mouth snapped shut but he remained frozen still with huge eyes.

"Nah, I'm good, you go and have a good time," Tai Lung shook his head, "but don't have TOO good of a time." Shifu took another sharp intake.

"We'll be back in time for evening training," she bowed toward her adopted father.

"We'll bring back some noodle soup!" Monkey added as the four fell in line behind the two as they exited the palace grounds.

Tai Lung stood next to Shifu for several moments after the door shut. Finally Shifu was able to produce words. "My… My sweet daughter…"

"Mmhmm…" Tai Lung nodded, then made a face and shuddered. "Ugh…"

"Wha… what?" Shifu looked up at him.

"Just had a mental image that wasn't right," the leopard shrugged. "Just had an image of what their kids will look like."

Shifu sat down roughly on the ground with a numb expression on his face.

-KFP-

Mr. Ping fluttered around the repaired Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu Restaurant Court yard, taking orders, running to the kitchen and bringing back the orders with the grace of a grand master. "PO!" He cried out when he saw his adopted son standing in the entrance with Tigress still on his arm. The old goose gasped and went right to the female tiger. "Oh, my goodness! Look at you, Master Tigress! You look like a princess! I always said my Po deserved to marry a Princess or Queen or Empress one day!"

Po and Tigress's eyes widened, "What? No one said anything about marriage!" Po stammered as Tigress worked her mouth wordlessly.

"Shifu hasn't mentioned anything to either of you?" they blinked in confusion. "No? Good, good!"

"What? What did you mean about Master Shifu?" Tigress narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing, nothing at all, my dear, come, come! Have a seat! Your meal is on the house!" He said, shoving a group of pigs that had just finished their meal off a table and rapidly cleaned it off. "Sit! Sit!"

"Need me to help serve, Dad, you look a little overwhelmed…" Po offered.

"Nonsense, Po," Ping shook his head, "You'll sit with your girlfriend."

Tigress and Po looked at each other awkwardly. "What? No, no, no, me and Tigress, we're… uh… I mean… er…" Po and Tigress sat down.

"Don't worry, we'll help your dad, Po," Monkey spoke up.

"You two chit chat," Viper grinned at them, grabbing Mantis with her tail and the four followed Ping to the kitchen.

"So…" Po said after a few awkward moments.

"So…" Tigress replied, looking at the table.

"What'll it be?" a young voice grabbed their attention.

Po and Tigress turned to find a young lion cub no more than ten years old with a few strands of red fur on the top of his head standing there with a notepad.

"Who are you?" Po cocked an eyebrow as Tigress stared with wide eyes at the cub.

"_Hello… can I help you?" Tigress asked awkwardly as she faced the stone-faced lion, part of his red main falling over one of his eyes as he studied her. _

"_I brought you breakfast…" The lion growled softly, still watching her carefully. _

_Tigress bowed in thankfulness as she took the bowl and chopsticks. She took a long sniff of the steam and took a bite. "He's improved on the Secret Ingredient Soup! Po's not lost his touch at all!" _

"_Uh… I made it…" the lion glanced away, blushing slightly. Tigress glanced up questioningly. "I had coordination issues as a cub, father used cooking to help me prepare and calm my nerves before we trained in Kung Fu." _

"_I haven't actually seen you fight, but I would say it would seem you've surpassed your master in cooking," Tigress replied. "So… Po and Viper adopted you?" _

"_Kinda… Father…Po adopted me when I was a cub… Viper and I don't get along that well to be honest… She and Father haven't really gotten along that well either since her home village fell to the Tigers." _

_Tigress nodded, "I see… I don't think I caught your name…" _

"_Oh, Father would make me do fifty flips if he knew I ignored my manners… my name's…"_

"Oh, you haven't met my new friend," Mr. Ping smiled as he saw Po staring down the cub. "I found…"

"Mr. Ping is letting me stay and work for him while I'm passing through town…" the cub interrupted him.

"Awesome, but don't let him work you too hard, kid," Po advised with a smile, "and that'll be a double noodle soup secret ingredient, and gingko leaf tofu for the lady."

The cub nodded, and took down the order before scampering off behind the goose. "You ok, Mei?" Po asked softly, noticing her still staring.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine, just… he just… reminds me of something…" Tigress shook her head, and smiled at Po. "You know… two years ago I never thought I would be wearing this for you, Panda…"

"No kidding, remember the time just after I beat Tai Lung when the croc bandits chained us together? I thought you were going to strangle me with the chain before we could get free!"

"I could have killed Master Shifu for making me go with you to get that statue," Tigress mused, placing her elbow on the table and her chin in haw palm, "I think… that was when we first really… became friends, Po."

"Baptism by fire… still feel those knocks…" he winced.

"You deserved every one, Panda," Tigress smirked, "You dragged me off a cliff."

"It was all according to plan!" Po defended himself.

"Between that and the cooking rice in your stomach plan," Tigress reached across the table and patted Po's hand. "Why don't we just let me be the planner of this duo?"

"Duo?" Po blinked, taken aback.

Tigress glanced toward where the rest of the Five were helping cook and wait tables. "I trust the Five to try to help me if I'm in a tight spot… I trust Master Shifu to be there if unless something more important to the Mission gets in the way… but you… Po… you're the first person that I've ever known… the first person I've been sure that I don't have to look back to know you're there … the first person I know is there to watch my back." She sighed, and looked up at him, "I've had allies… but before you… I've never had a friend before… let alone… a best friend…" she then had a flush that was notable even through her fur, and ducked her head and mumbled. "Let alone… a boyfriend…"

"Me?" Po asked, staring at her in awe.

"Please, Po… I'm not good at this…" Tigress glanced away. "I will face any enemy, any army, and not even blink… but… this is different… I'm not sure how to proceed here…"

"Hey…" he reached over and took her hand. "You think I've got a better road map? I've never really had any friends outside of my dad before I came to the palace… Viper and Mantis were the first pals I ever had…" his smile faltered a little, "Had some that said they were, but I'm not as dumb as I look… I heard what they said about me behind my back…"

"Don't do that," Tigress warned, giving him a firm glare.

"Huh?" Po blinked.

"You're not dumb," Tigress gave a little growl, "And for their sake, I hope I never catch anyone who calls you that."

Po's heart sped up as he realized they were both leaning across the table, and his face was only inches away from hers. "You're the only person I truly consider a friend, Po…" Tigress whispered, drawing any closer, "That makes you… precious to me… only China itself would earn my defense above you…"

"Mei Ren…"

Eyes fluttered closed.

Trembling lips puckered.

"DRAGON WARRIOR! MASTER TIGRESS!" the couple jumped apart and looked to see an out of breath pig from the Jade Palace leaning against the table. "Grand Master Shifu and Master Tai Lung need you immediately!"

"Huh? Wha?" Po looked around in a daze.

"Alright, guys," Tigress stood up, "Duty calls." She said, and four disappointed moans sounded.

"Can we have that order to go?" Po held up a finger.

-KFP-

"If they're not here in FIVE more minutes, I swear I'm going on without them!" Tai Lung growled, pacing back and forth in the Hall of Heroes.

"Patience is a virtue, Tai Lung, I would have thought you would have learned this by now," Shifu replied.

"I don't have time for patience, Shifu," Tai Lung growled, "THEY don't have time for me to be patient… she doesn't…" he added the last just under his breath.

"What's up?" Po asked as he, Crane, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey entered the Hall.

"We have to leave right now, it's a long journey and the letter sounded desperate," Tai Lung snapped, "Let's go!"

"Calm yourself, son," Shifu said, "Explain the situation… Po especially needs to hear this." Tai Lung glanced at everything but Po.

"The… the ones who saved me, the ones who found me after you gave me the Wuxi Finger Hold… and nursed me back to health… retrained me… they sent me a letter…" Tai Lung replied, looking away from the group. "They're in danger… they're uncertain who is attacking them due to their heavy armor… but they are felines by their body shapes… possibly from the jungle regions west of China… maybe looking for an outpost for an invasion…"

"Tigers…" Po jumped, and glanced to his right to see Tigress standing beside him, having changed into her normal battle attire.

"Tigers?" Shifu looked up at his adopted daughter.

"Just… a hunch, Master… go on, Tai Lung," Tigress nodded to the leopard.

"they sent a letter calling for me, requesting my return to help defend the capital city of the kingdom… and to bring what help I could find." Tai Lung hung his head, "my Master sent me out to find his long lost son and wife… he had somehow sensed his son was still alive somewhere in China and asked me to find him and his mother… I've failed so far."

"You're not telling us something, Tai Lung," Tigress narrowed her ruby eyes. "Talk."

"You believe you're the last panda, don't you, Po?" Tai Lung glanced to the Dragon Warrior.

"Well, yeah, Shen slaughtered my whole race when I was a baby…" Po glanced away, "There were no survivors…"

"You're wrong," Tai Lung replied, and Po's eyes widened. Tigress's eyes shot instantly to Po and placed a hand on his shoulder without even a thought.

"W-What?" Po looked at the snow leopard in pure shock.

"There were survivors," Tai Lung stated, "They all escaped to Pandaria."

**To Be Continued**

_Coming soon: __**The Mist of Pandaria**__ Chapter 2: Clash of the Love Interests _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda and all related characters are property of DreamWorks productions. Some characters were created by Rudyard Kipling, and some are owned by Walt Disney Productions…see if you can pick them out… **

**The Berserker Saga reading order: **

**Daddy-Daughter Issues**** – One-Shot – Shifu and Tigress have a discussion on the events of KFP2… (Completed)**

**A Completed Collection**** – One-Shot – Tigress notices something missing from Po's action figure collection… (Completed)**

**Father's Day**** – Two-Parter – Mr. Ping helps teach Shifu to be a better adopted father for Tigress while Tigress goes to Po for help with a gift for Shifu… (completed)**

**Confidence and Courage**** – multi-chapter – A horrible "accident" shakes Po's confidence in himself and his Kung Fu… (Complete)**

**Today is a Gift**** – multi-chapter – An ancient artifact sends Tigress on an amazing yet horrifying adventure… (Complete)**

**Mist of Pandaria**** - multi-chapter - The Heroes of the Jade Palace receive a call for help that will lead to Po learning far more of his history than he ever thought possible… (In Production)**

**The Claws of the Berserker**** – multi-chapter – The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five face their greatest enemy yet, a monster, a Berserker that does not want power, wealth, or rule, but to watch all of China burn… and why is Master Shifu determined to keep Tigress out of the fight? (Coming soon!)**

**After the Storm**** – multi-chapter – the Masters of the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace try to heal the physical and emotional wounds left by the Berserker… (Coming soon!)**

_**The Mist of Pandaria**_

**Chapter 2: In Law**

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_I tell myself I can't hold out forever_

_I say there's no reason for my fear_

_Cause I feel so secure when we are together_

_You give my life direction_

_You make everything so clear_

_Even as I wonder_

_I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window _

_On a cold, dark winter's night_

_I'm getting closer than I thought I might…_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the ores forever_

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_Come crashing through your door_

_I can't fight this feeling anymore_

"_**I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore" - Air Supply**_

-KFP-

Po took two steps away from Tai Lung, having trouble finding his breath let alone speaking words as he stared at the snow leopard. "Don't you dare…" Tigress bared her fangs on her adopted brother, "Don't you even dare play mind games with him, Tai Lung…" she warned, stepping between Po and the leopard.

"Must we go through this again?" Tai Lung sighed, giving the angered tiger a withered look.

"I warned you, Tai Lung…" Tigress growled, "One toe over the line, one hint of danger toward Po…"

"You what?" Po asked, frowning deeply.

Tigress stiffened, and her eyes widened as Tai Lung gave a triumphant smirk toward his adopted sister, and mouthed 'busted'.

"Po…" Tigress turned toward her friend, "I can explain…"

"I can take care of myself, Tigress," Po narrowed his eyes, with a hint of hurt in his angry emeralds. "I took him down once, you know, and you don't think I was stupid enough to just lower my guard around him because he says he's changed sides, do you?" Po shook his head, "Yeah, he did some damage when we met last, but he deserves a second chance."

"He did some damage? He almost killed us! He almost killed Shifu… he tried to kill YOU!" Tigress replied hotly.

"You did more damage with your words when we met then he did to me with his fists," Po shot back, "If he doesn't deserve a second chance, what does that say about you?"

They settled into firm glares that lasted for several minutes. "Are you two finished glaring? Cause, ya know, I'd like to find out more about this country of pandas…" Mantis spoke up, breaking them out of their own little world. They looked up to see everyone staring at them, and stepped away, busying themselves: Tigress inspecting her vest while Po rubbed his arms.

"Still, how do we know this isn't a trap," Tigress chimed back in.

"If I wanted revenge on Po, Shifu and you, I'd have killed you in your sleep NIGHTS ago," Tai Lung countered, "And I don't care if you come with me or not. She… They need me. I'm going with or without any of you."

"She?" Tigress questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"What are we waiting for?" Po asked, a mix of hope and fear in his eyes.

"Po…" Tigress turned to her friend.

"Tigress… my Mom and Dad… Shen might not have… they may have gotten away…" Po nodded with a confident smile toward Tai Lung, "Let's go bring the thunder!"

"Any time anyone needs help," Monkey spoke up, "You know we're there." Mantis Viper and Crane nodded.

"Tigress?" Po turned to the leader of the Five with pleading eyes. She sighed and made the mistake of looking into his eyes and could almost hear him begging her.

"Fine. If it is a trap, Panda, you'll need me to pull you out…" She shook her head and crossed her arms.

Po instantly broke into a grin. "And we both know how much you love to tell me you told me so," He added, lightly punching her shoulder.

"And when the time comes I'll probably want to…" She returned the punch, sending him bouncing on one foot sideways. "Probably."

"Then let's go, Pandaria's in danger," Tai Lung growled, turning toward the exit.

"Fight bravely and safely, my students," Shifu bowed to them. Po and the Five returned the bow; before turning and following Tai Lung out. For once Tigress wasn't leading the charge… instead she followed slightly behind with a worried expression on her features.

-KFP-

Tigress' eyes snapped open at the sound of the morning gong. With practiced ease she dressed and was outside to greet her master before the chiming ring ended. "Good morning, Master!" she said, and was surprised to hear only her own voice. Po and the Five weren't there, and neither was Master Shifu. Tigress tilted her head in confusion and exited the barracks and made her way to the training hall.

To her surprise she found her comrades, Tai Lung, Po and Master Shifu cheering for someone in the obstacle course.

She walked in and found a female panda dressed in a very similar outfit as her own flying through the course with ease. "AWESOME!" Mantis cheered as she flip jumped to the finish.

"She just beat Tigress' record by half!" Shifu applauded.

"What's going on?" Tigress demanded, "Who is she?"

"Oh, Mei Ren," Viper said, "this is our new leader, she's taken your place in the Furious Five."

"She's fully mastered the Tiger Style," Shifu added, "And can do a much better jumping split kick."

"Isn't she beautiful?" Po asked as the female panda hugged him, "That's my wife!" He said kissing her cheek.

They were suddenly surrounded by panda cubs dressed in smaller version of Po's shorts and this female's outfit. "Our kids have already mastered different styles of Kung Fu, aren't they awesome?" Po asked.

"I better go prepare dinner," the female smiled beautifully, "Po not only showed me how to prepare Secret Ingredient Soup, but we improved on it together!"

Tigress tried to follow behind, but in spite of her running, she was quickly left behind by the joyful group.

Tigress' eyes snapped open and she glanced around to see that she was seated lotus style by the camp fire while the others were sleeping. "That will serve to teach me to eat tofu too late in the evening…" She shook her head, and glanced to where Po laid on his side away from her. Her eyes softened and her frown deepened as she stared at his softly snoring form.

She didn't know how long she sat there, mesmerized by how the fire light gave his white fur a yellowish tint. "You know, Master Tigress, when one is keeping watch, they're supposed to be watching out, not in…" a voice whispered with a hiss.

"Master Viper," Tigress turned to see her friend smiling at her. "My apologizes… I was just…"

"Watching Po sleep for five whole minutes?" Viper slithered to her side, smiling up at her, "I've been enjoying the show, too."

"I… I…" Tigress stammered, flattening her ears to her head as she glanced anywhere but at Po and Viper.

"Tigress, it's ok," Viper smiled softly as she settled beside her friend. "I know you care for him. I've known for a while now."

"I don't… I…" Tigress deflated, "What gave me away? Does anyone else know?" She asked then she glanced at Po in alarm, "Does… does he know?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows except Po and maybe Master Shifu," Viper said, smiling at the snoring panda, muttering something about bandits not getting away with his noodles. "And what gave you away? I'm pretty sure you falling to pieces when he got blasted by Shen's cannon gave us the big hint, dear sister."

Tigress frowned deeply and looked at her lap, and Viper was sure if it wasn't for the fire and the color of her fur, Tigress's blush would be visible. "Would it really be a bad thing for him to know?" Viper asked, touching Tigress's hand with the tip of her tail.

"I don't know…" Tigress muttered, her features softening. "It could get in the way… we work well together… what if things got awkward… what if we got in each other's way…"

"And what if it makes your teamwork even greater?" Viper offered with a comforting smile. "We got lucky in Gongmen City… what if something else happens… what if we lost him and he never knew that you really care?"

Tigress said nothing, but glanced away. "It's obvious you two are made for each other," Viper continued, "I don't see why you're fighting so hard… I don't see anyone who could suit him any better than you."

"Tried looking at your reflection?" Tigress said with a small growl.

"What?" Viper looked up at her friend in confusion.

"Never mind, forget it," Tigress whispered quickly.

"Mei Ren, what are you talking about?" Viper pressed, glaring hard at her friend.

"There're things I learned in the future that I haven't told any of you about… not even Master Shifu," Tigress whispered.

"Like what?" Viper asked softly, "It can't be that bad…"

"Well… after I… disappeared… had I not came back…" Tigress said, glancing away again. "You and Po… marry… and eventually have a child… you adopt a lion cub…"

After a few moments of silence Tigress glanced back toward Viper, and the expression on her face was almost comical. Her eyes were wide as saucers and her lower jaw had dropped, leaving her mouth gapped completely open. "Viper?"

"Po and I? Married?" Viper squeaked slightly, struggling to keep her voice low, "I mean… I admit he's got a really cute smile… and gorgeous eyes… funny… can cook wonderfully… and so soft and cuddly…" Viper ducked and smiled bashfully when she noticed Tigress's glare.

"Despite that, I would never do that, not knowing that you have such strong feelings, Sister," Viper said, shaking her head, "And we all know he only has eyes for you."

"You've always over-romanticized things, Jai Li," Tigress sighed, "But… what if he finds someone new… someone his own race…"

"It all depends," Viper nodded glancing to the sleeping panda.

"Depends on what?" Tigress blinked.

"On what type of love it is," Viper nodded.

"There's… different types?" Tigress gave Viper a perplexed look.

"Is it Love, Big Love, or Great Love?" Viper nodded.

"What's the difference between them?" Tigress narrowed her eyes.

"Well," Viper began, glancing to her friend again. "Love you get over in about two months, Big Love you get over in about two years, and Great Love… well… it changes your life. So which is it?"

Tigress gulped and glanced away from both Viper and Po. "Oh gods, its great love… Lay your claim now, Sister!"

"Lay my claim?" Tigress quirked an eyebrow.

"Lay your claim," Viper nodded firmly, "You are Master Tigress, leader of the Furious Five! In the years we've fought side by side I have never seen you once back down from a fight. Yet, here you are giving up before anyone even throws a first punch; Afraid of some imaginary, weaker panda girl."

"You're right," a fire lit behind Tigress' ruby eyes.

"You bet I'm right," Viper smiled brightly, "Now get your panda first thing in the morning!"

"Right, I will!" Tigress nodded firmly.

"Now get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow," Viper instructed, and Tigress bid her good night and went to her mat. "What would these guys do without me?" Viper chuckled before settling in for her watch.

-KFP-

Morning came quickly, after a quick breakfast and packing up, the warriors were on the move yet again along the mountain path. The group traveled in mostly silence, except for the occasional joke and small talk from Mantis and Monkey. "Po…" Tigress spoke up with a still, controlled tone.

"Yes, Tigress?" Po turned his excited, smiling face to the tiger, completely unaware of the nervousness clinching her insides.

"I was hoping to talk to you…" Tigress said, avoiding eye contact. She took a fleeting glance back to Viper who gave her a smile and quick nod.

"You know better than to even ask, Tigress," Po beamed, "I'm just so excited!"

"I understand, and I'm excited for you as well," Tigress started walking just beside him. "But… there's something I've been needing to talk to you about for quite some time now…"

"I am so very pumped," Po continued with a laugh in his voice. "Don't get me wrong, the Valley and the Palace is home but I never really fit in, even with you guys. My real family might still be alive, Mei Ren, my mom and dad… at least someone related to me… It's so very awesome! Folks who actually understand me and what I've been going through and stuff… I'm not going to be alone anymore!" He hadn't even noticed she had stopped walking beside him, and had he looked back he would have seen a hurt expression cross her face.

"Sorry, Tigress, I'm rambling, what was it you were needing to tell me?" Po turned toward her, and she had recovered her normal emotionless expression.

"I… I think it's time you started dressing to your part, _Dragon Warrior_," She said in a tone he hadn't heard from her since he had first came to the palace. "The patched shorts do not say Defender of China."

"But… they're comfy…" Po said looking down at his shorts.

"It is but food for thought, and food is all you tend to care about anyway," Tigress stated, walking past him.

"Wha?" Po blinked in confusion.

"I'm scouting ahead, don't drag behind too far," She said to the group before going down to all fours and running ahead into the wooded mountain side.

"I say something?" Po asked, glancing toward Viper, who just glared back.

-KFP-

"Stupid panda…" Tigress growled to herself as she ran along the path. "Folks who actually understand him? What am I? I TOLD him I understand. I TOLD HIM! What part of the Hardcore do understand didn't sink in? I thought he KNEW I understood… I thought he understood me… I can't believe I actually thought he'd care… I even gave him my name, MY NAME! I'm so stupid," She grumbled, so focused on her anger and hurt feelings that she missed the eyes in the bushes tracking her every move.

Tigress stopped and placed her palm on a large tree and sighed. "Just like with Master Shifu… I'll never be good enough…" She whispered, closing her eyes tightly to cut off the unwarranted tears. Her ears perked up and she glanced back, and could see a familiar silhouette in sun light through the trees. "Po? If Viper sent you to apologize, I will not accept it."

Tigress heard something cutting through the air, and managed to duck her head as a hook-blade cut into the bark of the tree. "Po?" She turned and was surprised to see a hostile female panda with a pair of razor-sharp blades. "You're not Po…" She said taking a fighting stance.

"You get lost from your lil friends, Stripes?" the female panda scowled at Tigress, "too bad for you."

"I didn't come to fight you," Tigress began circling with the panda. "We're here to help."

"We don't need help from your kind, Stripes," the panda snapped, taking a testing swipe at the kung fu master. She smirked when she easily dodged the slash. "Oh you're a quick one… much more fun to fillet…"

"I don't want to hurt you…" Tigress narrowed her eyes.

"Please, you're gonna be the one on the ground beaten to a pulp in a few seconds, not me," the panda snorted.

Tigress made a sudden move, and rushed her, but was shocked when her attacks were blocked with ease. 'She's better than I expected… almost as good as Po…' Tigress thought to herself, launching a blitz of strikes, that couldn't get past her blocking arms and blades.

"Never seen a tiger fight like you before," the panda smiled, when a single blow made it through and struck her shoulder making her take a step back. Her green eyes lit up in excitement, "This fight is going to be AWESOME!"

The expression and tone of voice, higher pitch but familiar, caused Tigress to hesitate a moment. She was just like… "AH!" Tigress yelped as the blade slide across the side of her shoulder, slicing across the fabric of her vest and narrowly missing her flesh.

Tigress and the panda prepared for another rush when Tai Lung's voice sounded. "DAO MING! NO!" both turned to see the others rushing toward them behind the snow leopard.

"Wha… SPOTS!" She beamed, dropping her blades to jump into Tai Lung's arms. The two embraced in front of Po and the Five for a moment, before Tai Lung gasped for breath from the knee that went into his stomach. "You JERK! What took you so long?"

"…Spots?" Tigress blinked at her adoptive brother.

"These are my allies from the Jade Palace, Ming," Tai Lung motioned to Po and the Five, "Uh… this is Dao Ming…"

"How do you two know each other?" Mantis asked, jumping onto Monkey's shoulder.

"Oh… uh… she's… she's my…" Tai Lung shot Tigress an awkward look. "She is my wife."

"Wife?" Po gawked as Tigress' jaw dropped open with a 'creak'

"Are you that stupid, Tai?" Dao Ming smacked Tai Lung's shoulder, "I told you we had tigers invading, and you had this guy I don't even know with stripes just like the invading tigers wondering around close to the Pandaria boarders?"

"Ming…" Tai Lung glanced between the two females. "This is… Master Tigress… my _sister_…" Ming instantly made an "O" expression with her face.

"Oh… the big arms… flat chest… whiskers…" she bit her lower lip. "Misleading…"

Ming's eyes finally came upon Po and she tilted her head in confusion. "Hello… who are you?"

"My name's Po," Po said awkwardly as the female approached him, looking over him intently.

"Where are you from?" Ming asked, walking around him, "I thought all the pandas outside Pandaria were wiped out by Prince Shen."

"Yeah… yeah I know…" Po nodded, "my Mom got me away when Shen destroyed my village. I was raised in the Valley of Peace."

Her eyes widened as she took a step back, simply staring into Po's green eyes; the exact shade as her own. "….it can't be… Hu?"

"Who?" Po blinked in confusion.

"Tai Lung, you did it! You found them!" Ming hugged Po tightly. She let go and turned to Tai Lung as two sets of identical emerald eyes turned toward the Leopard, one set excited and joyful, the other completely confused.

"No… No, no… It can't be," Tai Lung looked visibly ill as he shook his head at Po. "You can't be him, not him!" he turned his attention to Ming. "Please, not him, anyone but him…"

"Tai Lung?" Po and Ming asked in unison, the similar voices clear even with different tones.

"Brother… in… law…" Tai Lung managed to mumble before his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground in a faint.

**To Be Continued…**

Sorry for the delay, offline life has left little time to write. Yet, I'm pressing on and I hope you're sticking with me. I have caught in some of the reviews that a few have seen this lil shock coming, but I hope you enjoyed it. And while Dao Ming and Tigress's fight was short, don't worry, the sisters-in-law will have a bit of work to do before they get along… at all...

Next chapter: a family reunited, one of the Five faces a "ghost" from their past, and Tigress has to deal with a green-eyed monster... and not referring to Dao Ming…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda and all related characters are property of DreamWorks productions. Some characters were created by Rudyard Kipling, and some are owned by Walt Disney Productions…see if you can pick them out… **

**The Berserker Saga reading order: **

**Daddy-Daughter Issues**** – One-Shot – Shifu and Tigress have a discussion on the events of KFP2… (Completed)**

**A Completed Collection**** – One-Shot – Tigress notices something missing from Po's action figure collection… (Completed)**

**Father's Day**** – Two-Parter – Mr. Ping helps teach Shifu to be a better adopted father for Tigress while Tigress goes to Po for help with a gift for Shifu… (completed)**

**Confidence and Courage**** – multi-chapter – A horrible "accident" shakes Po's confidence in himself and his Kung Fu… (Complete)**

**Today is a Gift**** – multi-chapter – An ancient artifact sends Tigress on an amazing yet horrifying adventure… (Complete)**

**Mist of Pandaria**** - multi-chapter - The Heroes of the Jade Palace receive a call for help that will lead to Po learning far more of his history than he ever thought possible… (In Production)**

**The Claws of the Berserker**** – multi-chapter – The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five face their greatest enemy yet, a monster, a Berserker that does not want power, wealth, or rule, but to watch all of China burn… and why is Master Shifu determined to keep Tigress out of the fight? (Coming soon!)**

**After the Storm**** – multi-chapter – the Masters of the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace try to heal the physical and emotional wounds left by the Berserker… (Coming soon!)**

_**The Mist of Pandaria**_

**Chapter 3: Reunions**

Slowly, painfully Tai Lung's eyes flittered open. He had a massive headache and was struggling to recall why he was laying flat on his back. "Welcome back, Spots," Dao Ming came into his vision.

Memory flooded back into Tai Lung's mind as he shot to a seated position. "Say it isn't so, Ming!" He said, reaching and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"I..." Dao Ming turned to where Po and the Furious Five waited close by. "I don't know… I am uncertain if he IS my brother or if it's just me wishing he is… that my baby brother lives after all."

"Your letter said you were under attack," Tigress spoke up stepping up with the uncertain Po.

"Are you certain we can trust her?" Dao Ming placed her hands on her hips as she glanced at Tai Lung.

Tigress eyed the panda as she visibly showed no respect whatsoever. She was dressed in black slacks and a matching top buttoned down the center with emerald buttons and gray trim, along with a red large rope-like belt with a large leaf-shaped symbol knot-cover. Her facial features resembled Po, but she seemed a good bit lighter and trimmer but still had the Panda's known cuddliness.

"Ming, she is my sister," Tai Lung scratched the back of his head.

"ADOPTED Sister, obviously," Ming snorted, looking down her nose at Tigress with her fiery emerald eyes.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Tigress asked, her temper flaring.

"I just wonder if when the time comes… will you side with your adopted family or your real one?" Dao Ming crossed her arms across her chest. "If we learned anything recently its tigers are not to be trusted at all."

Po stepped between Tigress and the female panda with his hands held up defensively, "Look, lady, I get Tigress can be a little intimidating, and that's perfectly understandable, she's the most hardcore fighter in all of China, but she's not a bad guy, she's a good guy, a good, good guy. The goodest of the good guys!"

Ming eyed Po then glanced at Tigress with her eyes hardened even farther. Po defending her seemed to anger the panda even farther. "So each of you think she's trust worthy?" Tai Lung, Po, and the rest of the Five nodded and voiced their agreement. "Fine, whatever, Father can explain the situation farther and… he'll know if… he's… him." Tai Lung gulped, and the group followed Ming on into the forest.

"Forest dwelling pandas, probably roughing it on forest berries and such, Po would never survive this…" Mantis snickered as the group made it through the dense forest by a tall mountain.

Viper started to whip him off Monkey's shoulder when Ming paused, eyeing Tigress a moment longer, "I'll beat the spots off you if she betrays us, Husband," the panda glared at Tai Lung.

"She won't, Wife," Tai Lung smiled, placing an arm around the panda, "she'd die to protect others, and had shown willingness repeatedly even against one who was incredibly out of her league…" He smirked at his adopted sister, causing her bristles to rise at the reminder of the loss at the Thread of Hope Bridge.

Ming sighed and turned toward the rock face of the mountain, moving some bushes for the small hidden entry. "This way…" Ming said, as she climbed through the hole into a hall-like cavern. Tai Lung, and the Five followed and Po paused halfway through the hole. "Uh… guys…" Po said awkwardly as he grunted.

"And… he's stuck… saw this one coming…" Crane started toward the awkwardly smiling Dragon Warrior, but paused when Tigress held up a hand.

"I've got this one…" Tigress said, moving to Po's side. "Ok, Po, I'm going to pull and you push at the same time, got it? On three…" She said taking his wrists in both her paws. "One… two…"

"Wait! Wait! Is it, three, GO and push, or three push?" Po asked, earning a shake of the head eye roll combo from his feline friend.

"On Three…" Tigress said again, slower as if talking to a small child. "One… Two… THREE!" She tugged and Po pushed and the panda was free throwing them both off balance. Tigress grabbed for Po and Po grabbed for her, and they gathered their footing with only a momentary 'dance'. They stood there for a moment, arms still on each other's forearms and gave a small, shy smile to one another, neither noticing the narrow-eyed glare from Ming.

"If you two are finished, we might not miss dinner," Ming grunted, turning and walking into the cavern.

"Hm, agitated at missing a meal… she might just be your sister after all, Po," Monkey noted as the Kung Fu Masters walked behind the panda female.

After some time of quiet walking they saw a light at the end of the tunnel, and as they exited they shielded their eyes as they adjusted from the darkness. "Wow…" Crane said as they looked around. Before them stood an impressive hidden city, a towering central stone temple, with stone homes and shops surrounding it, and beyond them wooden huts and long and ripe rice fields all being cared for by male and female pandas.

"Welcome to Pandaria," Ming said as she continued up the stone walkway. "Father is at the central temple this way…"

Po's eyes were wide as he looked around at the multitude of pandas. Curious looks were returned, mostly focused on him as well as his stripped companion. Tigress eyes glanced around as well, her keen hearing picking up the whispers about Ip-Pan's son and a 'Hu', as well as questions on why a 'Stripe' was with them. She tried to not let their words bother her, but years of being looked at as a monster still scarred her.

They made it through an extremely active market place, Tigress sometimes having to grab a distracted Po to keep him with the group. Finally they paused at a set of steps that was about a third of the size of the Jade Palace's steps. "Awe man… can't we go someplace with level ground, just once?" Po complained.

"And no gorilla to carry you this time…" Monkey snickered.

Po pouted and then glanced at Tigress, she narrowed her eyes. "Don't even go there…" she said starting up the steps.

Po sighed and turned his eyes to the steps, "You may think you can take me, cursed steps of doom, but you are so going down this time…"

The trip up should have only taken fifteen minutes at the most, but forty five minutes of having to have to go back down the times Tigress and Tai Lung failed to catch him, Tai Lung finally hoisted him onto into a piggy back carry and they finally made it up.

Once he was clear from the steps, Tai Lung dumped him unceremoniously to the ground. "It's your own fault that last time, you did trip him," Tigress pointed out.

"I did not, it was a leg flinch…"Tai Lung defended. Tigress snorted and went to help Po to his feet, as Mantis hopped on the leopard's shoulder.

"Told you the bouncing was funny as hell," Mantis whispered, and Tai Lung snickered and nodded.

"We're almost there," Tai Lung stated, and he noted Dao Ming's nervousness. They both knew Master Ip-Pan would know if Po was his long lost son. It would be earth shaking news for her, and shattering for him. He had gained a great deal of respect for the Dragon Warrior, but the idea of being related to him even through marriage… Tai Lung felt a chill travel up and down his spine.

Tai Lung and Dao Ming lead them to the central temple and in a garden-like yard that overlooked the city and rice fields a tall panda sat lotus style with his back to them. He resembled Po greatly but with a green robe across his body. The breath caught Po's throat as he and the five paused and Tai Lung and Dao Ming continued up to the master, walking around and bowing before him. "Master," Tai Lung said, bowing humbly, "I have brought the Furious Five from the Valley of Peace to help us with the attempted invasion…"

"And that isn't all he brought, Father… it's him… I know it…" Ming said, hope and fear mixed in her voice.

"Could it be…" the older panda stood to his feet and turned toward the Furious Five and Po. The group performed a unison fist in palm bow. The Grand Master's eyes were focused on Po as he almost timidly approached him. "You… Panda… look at me… let me see your eyes…" Ip-Pan instructed, and Po slowly opened his eyes and looked up to the master's face. Ip-Pan's eyes widened as his mouth worked wordlessly for a moment, trying to return moisture to it. "You… you have… you have your mother's eyes…" He said before moving forward to wrap Po in a big hug. "My sweet son… my dear Hu… I had thought I had lost you!"

Tigress' eyes widened at the name as Mantis piped in, "Hu?"

"It is his name… did your mother rename you to protect you, is she well? Tell me child, please…" Ip-Pan begged.

"I'm sorry… she… Mother hid me in a basket of vegetables and sacrificed herself to Lord Shen to protect me… She… she's gone…" Po said, not able to meet his biological father's eyes.

Ip-Pan and Dao Ming visibly deflated. "I… I see… I had hoped with you alive… but…it is like her to give her life to protect you…and I am certain she is proud to see you have survived and grown into a healthy adult." The smile returned to Ip-Pan's face. "Now, Hu, please tell me about yourself."

"Hu?" Mantis snickered, "His name's Hu?"

Ip-Pan nodded, "Indeed it is."

Mantis hopped onto Tigress' shoulder and nudged her cheek, "Isn't that convenient…" he added, and a flush came to Tigress' cheeks, hidden well by her red-orange fur.

Po looked around awkwardly, pushing his fingers together shyly. "Uh… about me? He named me Po, Po Ping and… Well I was raised by a goose named Mr. Ping, he really took great care of me… he's a noodle cook and taught me everything he knows about cooking noodles… I've got so many great noodle recipes and do you know there's many different ways to prepare noodle soup? Uh anyway… yeah I was raised in the Valley of Peace… never really left there till recently and uh… um… I can play a mean game of mahjong… "

"He is the Dragon Warrior!" Tigress proclaimed stepping up to Po's side, a proud expression on her face as she held her chin high. "Some years ago he came down upon the Jade Palace like a ball of fire, showing amazing natural skill in Kung Fu. In not even a fraction of the time it took each of us in the Furious Five to master the arts of Kung Fu, he had gained knowledge and skill in some ways superior than each of us. He gained the Legendary Dragon Scroll from our Master Shifu, and with insight and wisdom rivaling even Grandmaster Oogway he learned the true secret of the Scroll and the Powers of the Universe. He stood against the rampaging Tai Lung, who had defeated each of us including Master Shifu and soundly defeated him. Then recently singlehandedly avenged his people defeating Lord Shen and his weapon that the Furious Five, Masters of Gongmen City and Master Shifu could not. He is the Dragon Warrior. He is a great Kung Fu Master. He is our friend, and our leader."

"But, Tigress, I thought you…" Monkey whispered, but hissed when she stomped his foot.

"Mei…" Po whispered, staring at the Tiger.

"The Dragon Warrior?" Ip-Pan looked from the tiger to Po and back again. "You speak the truth?"

"Every word, Master," Tigress nodded, "He has saved China many times. I am certain you would be proud. I know I am and honored that he considers me a friend."

"I am greatly proud to hear this," Ip-Pan stated, patting Po's shoulder hard. "Though I doubt my pride can match his adopted father, this Mr. Ping's pride must be great to have had the opportunity to watch our son's rise. And… I am certain your mother would be greatly proud of you as well, My Son…"

"Master… What is this about attacks?" Tai Lung spoke up.

"Yes, we have been plagued by attempts from the west to invade our small country but that will wait… You all must be tired from your journey, you will be welcome to rest tonight and tomorrow we will throw a party to celebrate not only your arrival but the return of my long lost Son!" Ip-Pan said happily. "Tai Lung, Dao Ming, please take them to the guest rooms of the palace."

"Yes Father," Ming bowed.

"Yes, Master," Tai Lung also bowed, and turned to the group. "This way," he said and they made their way to the dormitories.

Po was awkwardly quiet as they made their way in, and gasped when Dao Ming hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much, little brother…" Ming whispered into Po's shoulder. "I'm so happy to see you…"

"You too… sis…" Po said, hugging her back, feeling a familiar comfort there.

"And… watch your back, brother…" Ming said pulling away and walking away, "Here are the spare rooms, there's plenty here for one per room." She said, glaring daggers at Tigress as if daring her to challenge.

"We thank you for your hospitality," Tigress bowed.

Dao Ming was taken back a moment before nodding. "You're welcome. I… look forward to getting to know you all." She said as she and Tai Lung left the team.

Crane, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey quickly picked their rooms and closed their doors with chaste good nights, leaving Tigress and Po to stand there awkwardly.

"That went rather well, didn't it, Po?" Tigress said, glancing toward her empty room across from the one Po was standing by.

"Um, Ti… Mei… you said I was your leader…" Po said, twiddling his fingers, "but… I mean, I thought… and the others they pretty much think it too… I mean… I'm not the leader…"

"You honestly don't realize what you are to us, do you, Po?" Tigress smiled at him, then sighed and glanced away, hugging herself. "Yes I am more experienced with strategy… but… it takes more than that to be leader, Po. I still make most of the plans and strategies, but I've been second in command for a while now. The others still do look to me often but… when I need hope… when I need strength…" She stepped forward and his eyes widened when she touched his cheek. "You're who I turn to."

Po and Tigress were lost in each other's gazes, before their eyes widened and they jumped apart when a low squeal from Viper's room.

"We better call it a night; you've especially gotten a lot to take in…" Tigress noted from the doorway to her room. "Rest well, Po…" She smiled at him over her shoulder.

"Uh… you too…" Po stammered.

"Goodnight…" they whispered to each other as she closed her door.

**To Be Continued…**

**Bit of a shipping chap, I realize, but with the delay I figured I'd owe ya'all some sweetness. Btw "Hu" means "Tiger" in Chinese. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda and all related characters are property of DreamWorks productions. Some characters were created by Rudyard Kipling, and some are owned by Walt Disney Productions…see if you can pick them out… **

**The Berserker Saga reading order: **

**Daddy-Daughter Issues**** – One-Shot – Shifu and Tigress have a discussion on the events of KFP2… (Completed)**

**A Completed Collection**** – One-Shot – Tigress notices something missing from Po's action figure collection… (Completed)**

**Father's Day**** – Two-Parter – Mr. Ping helps teach Shifu to be a better adopted father for Tigress while Tigress goes to Po for help with a gift for Shifu… (completed)**

**Confidence and Courage**** – multi-chapter – A horrible "accident" shakes Po's confidence in himself and his Kung Fu… (Complete)**

**Today is a Gift**** – multi-chapter – An ancient artifact sends Tigress on an amazing yet horrifying adventure… (Complete)**

**Mist of Pandaria**** - multi-chapter - The Heroes of the Jade Palace receive a call for help that will lead to Po learning far more of his history than he ever thought possible… (In Production)**

**The Claws of the Berserker**** – multi-chapter – The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five face their greatest enemy yet, a monster, a Berserker that does not want power, wealth, or rule, but to watch all of China burn… and why is Master Shifu determined to keep Tigress out of the fight? (Coming soon!)**

**After the Storm**** – multi-chapter – the Masters of the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace try to heal the physical and emotional wounds left by the Berserker… (Coming soon!)**

_**The Mist of Pandaria**_

**Chapter 4: Why Do You Fight?**

_**There's a calm surrender **_

_**To the rush of day**_

_**When the heat of a rushing wind **_

_**Can't be turned away **_

_**An enchanted moment**_

_**And it sees me through**_

_**It's enough for this restless warrior **_

_**Just to be with you…**_

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**It is where we are**_

_**It's enough for this wide eyed wonderer **_

_**That we got this far**_

_**And can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**How it's laid to rest **_

_**It's enough to make Kings and Vagabonds**_

_**Believe the very best…**_

The main courtyard of the Jade Palace was filled with people from all over China in beyond to witness this occasion. Before Grandmaster Shifu, in his finest robes and wearing his proudest smile, Po and Tigress stood holding each other's paws.

"Marriage is a covenant that is a serious matter, a commitment until death separates you," Shifu explained loudly before turning to his adopted daughter and the Dragon Warrior. "Do you, Po Ping Dragon Warrior take my daughter Mei Ren Shifu to be your wife, to comfort, to cherish, to honor and protect from this day forth?"

"I do," Po smiled brightly at the tiger before him.

"Skadoosh," Tigress mouthed to her love.

"And you, my daughter, Mei Ren Shifu Master of the Tiger Style, take Po Ping, Son of Ping to be your husband, to comfort, to cherish, to honor, and defend from this day forth?"

"I do," Tigress accepted.

"Oy…" Shifu's eye twitched a moment, "If there is anyone here who has any reason this marriage may not be sealed, speak now or forever hold your peace..."

"Oh, I think I have a reason," Shen appeared before them, "But this can give the reasons better than I," He jumped on a crate just before Po, which opened to reveal a cannon.

"NO!" Tigress screamed as the blast hit him point blank.

Tigress sat up in her bed gasping for breath, clutching her chest.

She laid back in the bed, and she noticed how much it dwarfed her. It was so much bigger than the beds at the Jade Palace. Of course, the people here were much bigger in size than those who populate the valley. Her mind went to the panda across the hall and how he could finally sleep with all his limbs in the bed. In fact, the beds were big enough for both of them for that matter. She curled up a little tighter and tried to force those stray thoughts away. Her ears perked when she heard movement in the hallway near Po's door.

Her eyes snapped open and she was fully to awareness as she silently exited the bed and prowled toward the door, ready to defend her friend. She carefully opened the door and was about to pounce when Master Ip-Pan turned toward her. Both tiger and panda stared in surprise.

"Master Tigress, my apologies if I woke you," the Grandmaster stated with a short bow.

"It's ok, Grandmaster, I just…" Tigress drifted off unsure how to explain her actions.

"You wished to protect my son, I respect that," the panda smiled and motioned for the Kung Fu Master to follow him as he walked toward the exit.

"It's a nice night, isn't it, Master Tigress?" Ip-Pan asked the younger tiger as she stood beside him, looking up at the starlit night from a balcony.

"It is…" Tigress replied, gazing at the stars.

"So… how long have you been in a relationship with my son?" Ip-Pan asked evenly.

Tigress eyes widened as she blanched, and turned suddenly to the elder panda. "Grandmaster…"

"You proudly proclaimed his victories earlier, then stood sentry over his rest, and while my eyes aren't what they once were…" the panda smiled kindly, "I saw the looks you were sending him when you suspected no one was looking. I've seen similar looks toward me from my late wife."

"Po and I… we're not… I mean…" Tigress glanced away, "It's complicated."

"Relationships can be, but they don't have to be," Ip-Pan replied, "They're only as complicated as you allow them to be."

"We're… friends…" Tigress began to open up slightly; perhaps it was the same green eyes of Po's that made her feel she could let her shields down a little. "The other masters of the Furious Five… they're more allies to me… Po's the first person since… he's my friend." She nodded.

"I see…" Ip-Pan nodded.

"It bothers me with how humble he is sometimes," Tigress looked down massaging one of her fists. "Our enemies, bandits, even some people we save insult him often, calling him big and fat… and so many question him becoming the Dragon Warrior. But they don't _know_ him. They don't know how very strong he really is, how big his heart is. He'd risk his life to save someone trying to kill him. No training… no dedication can make someone that … _good_…"

"I see…" the Grandmaster nodded again.

"And… he makes me feel better for it too," Tigress let a small smile form on her face, "I spent most of my life training myself not to feel… he devastated all of that in less than two years…" she shook her head and looked back to the stars, "I always thought caring only opened up weaknesses…"

"Why do we fight?" Ip-Pan asked, glancing toward the Kung Fu warrior.

Tigress looked at him questioningly. The older panda smiled as he continued. "To ask 'why do we fight' is to ask 'why do the leaves fall'. It is in their nature. Perhaps… there is a better question…"

Ip-Pan looked out to show the few pandas leaving out before light to begin laboring the field. "Why do we fight, Master Tigress? To protect home and family," the grandmaster explained, "to preserve balance and bring harmony. For my kind… for Po's kind… the question is… What is worth fighting for?"

"Perhaps Po has discovered what is seldom revealed to great Kung Fu Masters," Ip-Pan continued as she took a thoughtful look. "You are greatly skilled; I can tell by the way you move. How long have you fought to defend the faceless villagers of your home?"

"Great masters will risk their life for the faceless populace, Master Tigress," the grandmaster turned and started back in, "but the greatest masters have more singular focus. They have specific ones they long to defend even to the death."

The panda turned back and gave a smile so like Po. "Perhaps… a more singular focus was what led my son to become the Dragon Warrior… food for thought…"

Tigress blinked and turned to lean on the railing, watching the pandas beginning their day. Shops were opening, lights were coming on, and on the horizon the sun was rising. "Morning," Po yawned walking out behind the tiger.

"Wow, up before the gong," Tigress smiled over her shoulder at her friend. "I am impressed, Dragon Warrior."

"Lot on my mind, I guess," Po said as he stood beside her, leaning on the railing. "I still can't believe it… just a few days ago I thought I was the last Panda… and now… this… it's mind-blowingly awesome… but…" he turned and looked at Tigress sympathetically, "I hope… I mean, I guess I was just a little worried…"

"About what?" Tigress asked, watching the movement below.

"About you…" Po said, earning her full attention. "I mean… I just… I know you're all Hardcore and all… but I know I've not seen any other tigers 'round the Valley… and… um…"

"I only have memory of one other Tiger," Tigress said, looking up toward the fading stars. "My mother… I don't remember much… I remember she had white fur… I guess I took my fur color from my father… but… I remember her… warmth. But I'm ok. I know I'm not alone." She said, turning to give Po a meaningful look.

"Right, right, you've got Master Shifu, Viper, Mantis, Crane, and Monkey," Po gave her an awkward smile, "and um… of course… err…" he awkwardly placed his paw on hers on the stone railing, "of course you've got me too…"

Both turned their eyes to their joined paws and an awkward silence fell on them.

"Po…" Tigress started, but whatever she was going to tell him was cut short as an explosion was heard near the fields.

"The life of a Kung Fu Master…" Po sighed, shaking his head.

"You wouldn't trade it for anything," Tigress smiled at him before running toward the stairs. "Let's go, I told them you were the Dragon Warrior, Po, now you show them."

"Right… if I don't face-fall…" Po shook his head, "Mantis, Monkey, Viper, Crane! It's Thunder Time!" he called toward the dorms before following the feline.

-KFP-

Tigers roared as they ran and pounced at the running, horrified pandas. "Kill them all!" Lord Shen called from where he and a dark armored wild cat stood on the front of seven wagon-mounted canons. "This brings back fond memories! Male Pandas running, Female Pandas screaming, Baby Pandas crying… all of them DYING!"

One tiger warrior saw a female panda cowering and leapt to pounce on her, but his face was met with a massive battle hammer. "PANDAS! FIGHT WITH HONOR!" Ip-Pan yelled, spinning his battle hammer around him.

Tai Lung and Dao Ming ran onto the field toward the tigers, the female panda brandished her hook blades as she glanced to her husband. "I hope you got some rest last night," She smirked as he locked in his hand and wrist brace.

"No thanks to you," Tai Lung gave a mock growl as he leapt toward two tigers and slammed them into the ground.

"Ha!" Ming laughed then gasped when she realized what they were up against. "There's so many…"

"Do what we can, Daughter," Ip-Pan growled, swinging his hammer at a tiger. "Defend till the innocent are clear. If we fall it will be an honorable death."

"None of our people die today, Grand Master," Tai Lung stated, smashing a tiger in the face with his braced fist. "We have something they can't stop." He said grabbing a tiger soldier by the armored chest plate.

"And what might that be?" the tiger growled spitting at the leopard. "You?"

"Nah, the Big Guy," Tai Lung smirked, tossing the Tiger through the air, only to bounced again by a firm but fluffy belly. "Skadoosh!"

"Sir, something is happening on the battlefield," a tiger stated grabbing Lord Shen and the wild cat's attention.

"What?" Shen growled, his eyes narrowed when he recognized five animals and a distinctive panda joining the mix. "Panda… FOCUS ON THE DRAGON WARRIOR AND THE FURIOUS FIVE! KILL THEM! I WANT THEIR HEADS! **BRING ME THEIR HEADS!**"

"We have a plan, Dragon Warrior?" Tigress asked as she fought back and back with Po.

"Plan? Why do you keep asking me for plans?" Po asked, giving a hard kick to a soldier. "You do better with the plans!"

Tigress smirked as she caught a punch and tossed the attacker toward Monkey and Mantis who effortlessly dealt with the trooper. "I just think since you're the Dragon Warrior, and these are your people, it might look nice for you to take the lead this time. Just an idea..."

"Ok, ok, got ya, all good…" Po ducked a swipe from a soldier's spear. "We keep their attention on us, and then once my… the Grandmaster and Ming get all the people out of the way we take down the head honchos. That works?"

"That works," Tigress nodded with a smirk.

"Then let's get this done!" Mantis flipped through the air and hit a tiger between the eyes with all his feet.

Ming and Ip Pan quickly began moving the people to safety while the Kung Fu Masters fought the soldiers back the soldiers.

"This game has gone on long enough, send in the Elites," the dark armored wild cat growled from Shen's side.

"You do NOT tell me what to do, you are my lieutenant, I am not yours!" Shen snapped at the wild cat, "ELITES, MOVE IN AND ATTACK THE DRAGON WARRIOR AND HIS ALLIES!" and on his order seven heavier armored tigers began marching onto the field.

"Hey, Spots," Mantis said as he and Tai Lung noticed the new comers. "New boys wanna play," the insect smirked, "I call all seven of these guys…"

The insect flipped then shot toward the group of elite tigers. Only the sound of his body cutting through wind could indicate his presence running around them. Then suddenly one moved, grabbing the insect then slamming him hard into the ground with a hard thud. "That… was a crack…" Mantis squeaked from between the tigers claws. "I think I cracked… ouch…" His head lolled back into unconsciousness.

"Mantis?" Viper blinked as she and the others glanced up to see their calm attackers.

"That was so not cool, dude," Po shook his head as the heroes turned their focus on the elites.

"Po, be careful," Tigress warned, studying the newcomers. "They're good… very good. There's not a single wasted movement here."

"There's just seven of them, we've taken out bigger and better groups, Tigress," Po said, "Tai Lung, you and me the old flank and slam!"

Tai Lung growled and the two masters shot toward the attackers. Five of the tigers went to one knee while the other two stood stock still awaiting the Dragon Warrior and former traitor's first move.

With shouts the two masters made their attack, and at the very last moment, the tigers grabbed Tai Lung and Po. With a fluid move they rolled and sent their attack on each other, slamming into each other. The five between the two tigers instantly rose hitting the two with simultaneous upper cuts sending them tumbling back toward the Furious Five.

"Oh… that didn't work out like it did in my head…" Po groaned as Tigress helped him up.

"They work as one, very impressive," Tai Lung shook off the cobwebs. "Perhaps you should be taking notes." The leopard said toward the Five.

"If they work as one…" Po said, as he stood up on his own.

"… we have to break them up." Tigress finished for him, "Furious Five, Divide and Conquer!"

Viper Monkey and Crane quickly swooped in behind Tigress as she and Po charged the group. The seven elites waited patiently but showed a hint of surprise when they split up at the last second, leaving only Po headed straight toward them.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Po bellowed, "VIPER!" He called and Viper shot up his back, and on along his arm mixing their momentum to slam into one tiger in the head. "MONKEY!" the simian shot beside Po, who caught him by the tail, spinning him over his head like a while before sending him soaring toward an unsuspecting tiger. "CRANE!" Po jumped as high into the air as he could, being caught by the flyer then dive-bombed onto the remaining five elites.

The heroes regrouped, and Po smiled when he saw the seven on the ground. "See, Tigress? No sweat!" He said, pointing to the group of tigers.

Tigress growled lowly, and Po looked questioningly. He then turned and his eyes widened when they all jumped back to their feet. "Oh second wind… here we go…"

"Po, you know that style we've been working on the last few months," Tigress said, her crimson eyes on their powerful enemies.

"The one that you said would never leave the training hall?" Po asked, and Tigress nodded, "The one you said was not ready that we'd probably just be getting ourselves killed?"

"Yeah," Tigress pulled a long chain with two cuffs on each end. "Who wants to live forever, right?" She said, tossing one end toward Po.

"Alright!" Po said as he caught the chain and snapped the cuff around his wrist. "PANDA TIGER LIVING NUNCHUCK STYLE!" Po yelled as he and Tigress began hurling each other at the seven tigers. This was a type of attack that the tigers had never even thought of facing, and it quickly cut through their defenses. They managed to knock out two of the tigers, when they finally figured the weak link in the chain, literally. While four of the tigers distracted Tigress and Po another dove for the chain, slicing it with his claw.

Without the support of the chain, Po and Tigress stumbled to the side. "PO! Look out!" Tigress called as a tiger went to pounce on Po. Tigress quickly tossed herself in the path, and was hit hard in the stomach.

"TIGRESS!" Po caught the tumbling Tigress, and rolled her over his arms. "Mei Ren?" Po asked, his green eyes focused on his friend's face and they widened when a small line of blood ran from her mouth.

His now blue eyes lifted and focused on the remaining five elite tigers. "You shouldn't have done that…" The tigers came up short seeing the instant change in eye color of the panda.

Po laid Tigress on the ground behind him then rose, fluidly moving in the technique Master Shifu had taught him. One he had finished his movements he made a motion to come on to the group.

The first tiger growled and rushed the Panda, but the Dragon Warrior effortlessly caught his claw by the wrist and flipped him through the air.

The others quickly rushed but it was like fighting water. Po easily dodging and deflecting every attack, and getting several good shots in to weak spots some of the greater masters wouldn't have been able to spot.

"So this is the Inner Peace Style our Lord warned us of…" the wild cat frowned, "Cover the elites retreat with your cannons. They have failed."

The sound of cannon fire filled the air grabbing everyone's attention.

Tai Lung quickly moved in to swoop in to grab Tigress. "Get back, I'll try to keep the cannon balls from hitting the buildings!" Po called to the others.

Po jumped in the path of the first cannon ball and caught it in both hands, letting its momentum roll it along his arm before sending it sailing back toward the line of cannons on the mountain side at the edge of the fields. He continued to do catch and return, only a few making it past his defense of the city.

"Those tigers are getting away!" Viper called, pointing her tail toward the elites who were making their way back the way they came.

"No they're not…" Crane called, taking flight in pursuit.

Crane carefully trailed the tigers while dodging cannon fire going in both directions thanks to Po's redirection. "Way to go, Po," Crane smiled as he saw a cannon ball ripped a cannon in half. "Target in sight…" He said to himself as he tightened his wings and swooped down toward the retreating elites.

"WINGS OF JUSTICE!" Crane called as he flapped his wings, sending a wave of chi toward the tigers. The chi exploded in the ground sending one tumbling backwards but the others kept running with little concern for their comrade.

"Where you think you're going, buddy?" Crane asked swooping down. "We have some questions for you…"

The tiger growled as he pulled a large dagger from his belt, but to Crane's shock and horror the warrior turned it on himself.

Before the Master of Crane Style could do anything the dark armored wildcat berserker in two swift movements kicked the blade from his hand and followed with a hard kick to the face sending him spiraling to the ground.

"Fool!" the wildcat hissed, "Your life belongs to Lord Shere Khan, it is no one else's to take, even yourself!" She growled.

"Look, lady, I don't know who you are or what you want with the Pandas…" Crane started as he approached the berserker.

"Hello, Que Xin," the berserker said.

"And I don't know how you know my name…" Crane said slowly.

"You've forgotten me already…" the berserker reached up and first unsnapped the mask then removed the helmet-like headdress and let them drop at her feet. She slowly turned to face the master.

"It… it can't be… Mei Ling?" Crane's eyes widened as he stared at the wild cat. "What are you doing?"

"The question is what are you doing, Que Xin?" Mei Ling asked crossing her arms. "I'm trying to save China."

"How are you saving China? How are the Pandas a threat to China? And working with Lord Shen? Attacking innocent people? Mei Ling, are you even paying attention to what you're doing?" Crane asked, approaching his old friend.

"For the first time in my life I'm seeing everything very clear," Mei Ling said, placing her paws on Crane's shoulders, "Shere Khan has opened my eyes to the truth. China has gone away from the old way of things… We have to save China from herself."

"From herself?" Crane took a step back away from her.

"We've become complacent, Que Xin, the strong defending the weak? It should be the strong OVERCOMING the weak, making the next generation stronger and stronger," Mei Ling said as an angered look crossed her features, "Instead China grows weaker and weaker, with fewer and fewer true Kung Fu Masters… We're in a day when a _panda_ becomes the Dragon Warrior… the strongest of us? What does that say of the People of China?"

"And a day when a skinny janitor, stands among animals, defending the Valley of Peace?" Crane frowned, "Mei, are you listening to yourself?"

"I don't want to fight you, Que…" Mei Ling said sadly as she stepped away, "I hope that eventually you will come to see the light as I have… if not… we have no options but to be enemies."

"That's a choice YOU have to make, Mei…" Crane said sadly, removing her scarf and holding it out to her.

She stared at it a moment before she turned her back. "That represents a weaker me that no longer exists… Do with it as you wish, Master Crane… Goodbye…"

Crane watched her go before wrapping the scarf back around his neck, taking flight back toward Pandaria with a sad determination in his eyes.

Po's fur felt heavy with sweat as he tossed hot cannon ball after cannon ball back toward his attacker. Shen had already escaped, but he couldn't let his people's home be destroyed even by lackeys. He took a sigh of relief when he saw that was but one cannon left. "Let's get this done so I can get breakfast…" Po said, preparing himself.

His eyes focused on the cannon ball that approached, but his eyes widened in fear when he saw it explode into a wave of tiny pellets.

Tigress' face filled the panda's mind eyes and he could feel her arms wrap around him as they had in the dungeon all those months ago. His eyes snapped opened wide as blue energy engulfed him and he pushed both hands toward the oncoming barrage. "SKADOOSH!" He yelled as his chi forced the pellets around him as if they were water flowing around a rock.

He hissed loudly as he gripped his arm and saw where a single pellet made it through his technique and clipped his arm, leaving blood to run freely down, soaking his fur.

He glanced up and saw that the soldiers manning the few remaining canons saw that he stopped their best attack, and quickly retreated in fear, leaving the Pandas and their heroes to cheer the Dragon Warrior's latest victory.

"Po! I can't believe you actually…" Tigress came quickly toward him, favoring her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Po asked in concern.

"I've taken worse hits from the training hall… Po! You're bleeding!" Tigress's eyes fell on his arm.

"Ah, but a flesh wound…" He said, but she wasn't listening, she quickly removed a portion of her ankle wrapping, and worked at making a makeshift bandage. "My Inner Peace Mode still has some work to do."

"Po…" Tigress gave him a hard glare as the others quickly approached. "We are not going to fire a canon at you for practice…"

"Awe, Mei, it could be fun…" He smiled before the others quickly surrounded them, patting his back.

"While I had very little doubt that you were as your friends have said, but now it is beyond reproach… you ARE the Dragon Warrior!" his birth father exclaimed.

As Ip-Pan gushed and exclaimed over his son, Dao Ming came on the other side of Tigress, also examining Po's arm. "Looks like just a deep scratch, should heal on its own with some ointment. This is a very good bandage, Master Tigress."

"I… thank you," Tigress was taken back at the shift in Ming's behavior toward her.

Catching on to the tiger's confusion the female panda nodded, "you helped protect my people and you saved my brother's life. Maybe you're not AS bad as I thought you were…"

Tigress gave a small smirk before turning her attention back to Po. "This is call for celebration!" Ip-Pan declared, "Tonight we dine and dance!" Po smiled excitedly while Tigress gulped.

The group moved toward back toward the city, Master Crane pausing to glance back before taking flight.

-KFP-

That night, everyone gathered in the central part of the city where music and dance was everywhere. Musicians and singers sang from a small stage while pandas danced throughout the square.

Among them Viper drew a crowd of on-lookers as she danced with a long streaming ribbon without missing a single beat of the music.

A small bar was set up serving various drinks in celebration. Mantis and Monkey stood by Tai Lung as they watched the festivities.

"So you and Po's sister…" Mantis broached the subject.

"I did NOT know she was the Panda's sister till recently," Tai Lung growled at the pair of Masters. "But if you must know the story…" He slouched slightly, "After the Dragon Warrior attempted the Wushi Finger Hold; I was sent flying through the air for who knows how many miles. Between the intensity of the released chi from us both plus the impact of a very unforgiving ground, I was helpless. She found me…"

A fond smile graced Tai Lung's features. "I was still angry and violent, but with my body nearly broken I was helpless, especially to a master such as Ip-Pan."

"He not only helped me build upon my already vast knowledge of Kung Fu, but also helped me to not only control but to harness my anger, to use it instead of it using me. All the while, Dao Ming was nursing me back to health… we became close… and I felt she was… suitable for a wife." Tai Lung smirked in the direction of his wife.

"Don't let Spots fool you guys," Ming walked up, and leaned against her husband, "I was the one who found him suitable for a husband. Father was worried I'd end up an old maid because either I would reject every perspective husband or they'd reject me. In a moment of weakness, I took advantage of this hardheaded Kung Fu warrior and trapped him in a marriage."

"There are many things I regret in my life," Tai Lung said putting an arm around the panda, "but being 'trapped' by you is not one of them…"

"Oh, just eat his head and be done with it…" Mantis gagged, "Please…"

"Does your sister always look so unhappy?" Dao Ming asked, motioning to a corner where Tigress sat, glaring into the crowd.

"Oh, that is her happy face," Mantis quipped.

"I don't know," Monkey said, studying their fellow master. "There's definitely a spark in her eyes unlike her usual scowl… oh I see…" Monkey said pointing in to the crowd, and understanding appeared on all their faces when they spotted Po dancing with a group of female pandas.

Tigress sat a light growl escaping her throat as she tried to force herself to look away from Po having such a good time with those… girls. Why shouldn't he be happy and enjoy their… company? They were the same species. While he's never said it, she knows he's always wanted to find others of his own kind. Now there they are in all their flowery, fluffy, pretty glory. She glanced away as the song came to an end and Po and the others clapped.

Her ears twitched slightly as the next song started with a fast, energetic beat.

"C'mon Tigress, Let's cut a rug!" Her eyes widened as she heard Po's voice directly beside her.

_Gimme one reason why you look so sad  
>A heart like yours wasn't made for that<em>

She glanced over to see Po standing with his hand held out to her. "Po, respectfully you know me and dancing tend to be like… well… remember your first day at the Palace?"

"Please… you were put on the spot and had a lot on the line, this is different," Po's smile was infectious and she struggled to keep her natural expression. "This is all for fun, and I'll take the lead. C'mon, Mei Ren, let's show them how it's done … Valley of Peace Style!"

She hesitated only a moment before she took his hand.

_Gimme your hand, I'll pull you through  
>Gimme some time and I swear to you<em>

Po led her out onto the floor among the others dancing to the beat of the music.

They began to dance, but Tigress remained stiff and awkward, stiffly letting Po lead her movements. He leaned in and a shiver ran up her spine as he whispered. "Don't worry about any of the others here. They're not even here, Mai…" He breathed, "Just you and me."

_Every night  
>I'll be so close<em>

"Just you and me?" Tigress repeated.

"Don't think of it as dancing," Po said letting go and taking two steps away from her. "Think of it as… sparing…"

Tigress blinked a moment before a smile graced her lips. "Then try to keep up, Panda…"

_Every night  
>Hey don't you know?<em>

They rushed each other, and their movements became fluid, movements and steps in time with the beat of the song as they gracefully moved around each other. Of all the heroes of the Jade Palace they knew each other better than anyone. They didn't have to think, they only had to feel and move with each other; perfectly in sync, fluid like water circling around each other like the Yin and the Yang.

_You and me  
>Were made to be in love<br>Don't let them tear us apart_

Tigress jumped toward Po and he effortlessly caught her and lifted her into the air. She curled forward rolling down his back, glancing back as her feet touched the ground and she pressed her shoulders to his. They were in a world where only they existed, and had no idea that most of the others had stopped to watch them and clap in time with the beat.

_You and me  
>You're all I ever need<em>

Tigress spun on one foot as Po circled around to her, catching her by her arms and lowering her down in a dip. Po wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not, but he could swear a purr was coming from his dance partner.

"C'mon, Po!" Tigress exclaimed, grabbing his arm, spinning him around in time with the music, both brushing arms and bodies together as they dance around each other, their eyes never leaving one another's.

_Look in my eyes can't you see?  
>You and me were made for love<br>_

Viper was beaming, waving her flag excitedly as she watched the couple move to the music. Meanwhile at the bar, Mantis chuckled and shook his head. "Master Shifu would crap a brick if he saw this…"

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Monkey smirked.

_You can lock your door  
>You can live alone<br>You can dim your lights  
>disconnect from all…<em>

Po took her hands and she slid between his legs letting go to flip over his shoulders, twisting gracefully as he moved beneath her. With amazing timing and grace he caught her in a cradle.

_You can run  
>But you will be living a lie<br>_

They paused only a moment to gaze in each other's eyes.

_You and me…  
>We're made to be in love<em>

As the music faded, thunderous applause from their witnesses caused heat to rush to the Panda and Tiger's cheeks. "That was awesome…" Po beamed at Tigress.

"Indeed it was, Po…" Tigress nodded, glancing over to see Viper giving her a hard look and nod.

_Lay your claim now, Sister! _ She could almost hear the snake pressing through her stare.

Tigress took a hard swallow and stood tall. "Po… can we talk… privately?"

Po seemed taken back, but nodded without hesitation. "Sure, you don't even have to ask. Lead the way!"

Tigress nodded, taking his hand and they walked away from the crowd.

Tigress led him to a small bridge and stopped to lean on the railing.

"What's wrong, Mei?" Po asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong," She breathed, "not really…"

"C'mon, you know you can talk to me," Po said, standing beside her.

"Why do you fight?" She finally asked softly.

"Why do I fight?" Po asked, blinking for a moment before puffing out his chest. "Well, Evil isn't going to stop itself!"

"Po Ping, I'm serious!" Tigress growled, giving him a hard glare. "I … What drives you? What made you become the Dragon Warrior? What helped you achieve Inner Peace to a level only Oogway has ever reached… What do you have that no one else has? I honestly want to know…"

Po was visibly still and silent for several moments before he released a heavy sigh and glanced down at the river that flowed beneath the bridge, at the reflection of the two masters staring downward. "You."

"Me?" Tigress asked barely above a breath.

"I've always looked up to you, Mei…" Po said, a smile graced his lips as he went back with his mind. "You saved me when I was a kid. I always wanted to be like you… like the legendary Master Tigress! When Oogway announced that the time had come for the Dragon Warrior to be chosen… I knew. I knew it was you. There was no one greater."

Tigress listened intensely as Po took a breath, his voice growing more serious than she recalled ever hearing. "Then he chose… me. I knew it was a mistake, I knew it was supposed to go to you… but a part of me knew that Master Shifu would be able to make me into something… worth having around. Not just a fat noodle chef… I know," He held up a hand, "I'm better than that and was better than that to begin with. But that's how I felt… and another part of me… was so excited to train and live… with you. To be close to my hero, maybe even to be trained by you and learn of you so I could finally, finally be like you."

He glanced away, not wanting to see the rejection when he said the next part. "Then my dreams began to change over the last couple years while I was living and fighting with you guys…" He gulped loudly, "I didn't want to be like you anymore… I wanted… to be with you."

"Look, I know, you probably don't feel the same way, and I treasure the friendship we've built, but I just want you to know how much you really…" He was cut off when she spun him toward her, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

"I care for you, too, my Dragon Warrior…" Tigress whispered as she broke the kiss. "Po?"

"Oooo…" He cooed as he fell to the ground at her feet.

Tigress blinked in surprised, before planting her hands on her hips. "Really, Po?" She asked, but not able to hold back her smile. Then to his surprised she stretched out beside him on the bridge. They couple lay silently beside each other, peaceful smiles upon their faces.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far…  
>Steeling through the night's uncertainties <em>

_Love is where they are… _

**To Be Continued… **

**BIG Apologies for the long wait on this. I did a lot of tweeking and editing on this to try to make this the very best I could. I hope it was worth the wait, and coming next, Shen makes one last attack on the Pandas leading to the final confrontation between the Dragon Warrior and the peacock who took him away from his family, as well as Po making the hardest decision he's ever had to make… stay tuned!**

**MUSICAL CREDITS: "You and Me" by Tiffany and "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" by Elton John**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda and all related characters are property of DreamWorks productions. Some characters were created by Rudyard Kipling, and some are owned by Walt Disney Productions…see if you can pick them out… **

**The Berserker Saga reading order: **

**Daddy-Daughter Issues**** – One-Shot – Shifu and Tigress have a discussion on the events of KFP2… (Completed)**

**A Completed Collection**** – One-Shot – Tigress notices something missing from Po's action figure collection… (Completed)**

**Father's Day**** – Two-Parter – Mr. Ping helps teach Shifu to be a better adopted father for Tigress while Tigress goes to Po for help with a gift for Shifu… (completed)**

**Confidence and Courage**** – multi-chapter – A horrible "accident" shakes Po's confidence in himself and his Kung Fu… (Complete)**

**Today is a Gift**** – multi-chapter – An ancient artifact sends Tigress on an amazing yet horrifying adventure… (Complete)**

**Mist of Pandaria**** - multi-chapter - The Heroes of the Jade Palace receive a call for help that will lead to Po learning far more of his history than he ever thought possible… (In Production)**

**Before the Storm ****– short fic – Every generation, a great Kung Fu Master will rise to claim the Dragon Scroll and become the Dragon Warrior. To understand the darkness that Dragon Warrior Po Ping and Master Tigress must face today, one must look back in time, to the time before Po, to the time another was chosen by Oogway to be the Dragon Warrior, and the birth of a great monster… (Coming Soon!)**

**The Claws of the Berserker**** – multi-chapter – The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five face their greatest enemy yet, a monster, a Berserker that does not want power, wealth, or rule, but to watch all of China burn… and why is Master Shifu determined to keep Tigress out of the fight? (Coming soon!)**

**After the Storm**** – multi-chapter – the Masters of the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace try to heal the physical and emotional wounds left by the Berserker… (Coming soon!)**

**Chapter 5: The Last Stand**

Po mumbled as he slowly woke up, pulling the blankets over his shoulder. "Hold that gong just a few more minutes…" he grumbled. His eyes slowly came into focus when he heard a faint purring from the floor at the side of his bed.

As his mind cleared he began to question how he got to bed. Last thing he remembered was lying on that stone bridge talking softly with Master Tigress after they… He sat up quickly as it all rushed back, his hand went to his lips as the tingling sensation returned as if Tigress' kiss happened only just a moment ago.

He glanced down over the edge of his bed, and his eyes widened when he saw Tigress curled into a ball, still fast asleep and, to his great surprise, purring rather loudly.

Po could do little but stare for a moment, trying to figure out what he should do, questions rushing through his mind. Should he wake her? Should he try to sneak past her out of the room? Should he lay back and try to at least pretend to be asleep till she wakes up? All the while praying that Master Shifu never finds out they shared a room after kissing his adopted daughter… his mind scrambled for what to do, so much so that he didn't notice a pair of scarlet eyes blink open and glance up at him.

"Good morning, My Dragon Warrior," Tigress sat up and stretched.

"How did I um… I don't remember coming to bed…" Po said lamely, awkwardly looking around the room.

Tigress popped her neck and said "That's because I carried you to bed after you fell asleep," she then gave him a playful glare, "Let's try not to do that again. Do you know how awkward it is to carry you through the city, up the stairs, into these barracks and get you into the bed without disturbing anyone on the way? The Training Hall is no longer a challenge…"

"OK, mystery solved… but, not that I'm complaining at the company, but why didn't you go to your own bed?" Po asked sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"I did but I couldn't rest," she said, getting up to sit beside him on the bed. "I felt… compelled to be as close as I could to you…" she said and took her turn to be awkward. "And that didn't sound crazy at all…"

"Things have changed, huh?" Po said with a sigh.

"Yes…" Tigress nodded, glancing to her lap.

"Change is a good thing though," Po said quickly, "I mean… big changes but good changes. Last big change was when I went from noodle chef to Kung Fu Master. Worked out fine..."

Po reached down and took her paw in his and gave it a comforting squeeze, "We just gotta figure out what it all means. And we don't have to be in a hurry about it."

"I say we keep it between us for a while, too," Tigress nodded, lacing her fingers through his.

"I'm cool with that, though it's going to be hard for me to not shout it from the rooftops…" Po smiled sheepishly.

"Patience, Panda," Tigress smiled softly, "I'm pretty sure Viper knows something was about to happen between us last night but I'm sure the others may have ideas but will be easily fooled."

"You're probably right," Po nodded, but stiffened lightly when her paw went to his check.

"But right now… they're not here…" She said with a slight predatory smile. Before Po could question what she was talking about, she closed the distance and captured his lips in another kiss. Their hands clung to one another as they deepened their kiss, relishing in the feelings and closeness.

They were so caught up in the movements of each other's lips and hands that they didn't hear the door sliding open.

"Hey, Po have you seen TigRWHAT THE HECK?!" The two jumped apart to see the Furious Five staring. Crane, Mantis, and Monkey had slack jaws while Viper looked absolutely giddy. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" Mantis ranted.

"Mantis, calm down, they were just kissing…" Viper said, glancing down at her friend.

Mantis narrowed his eyes at her. "Sure, they were just kissing… now! But that's how it starts! First you're just innocently kissing, then the clothes come off next thing we know PO'S A HEADLESS CORPSE!"

Viper rolled her eyes and lowered to Mantis' level and whispered in his ear. "Wha?" Mantis blinked as she continued to whisper. "What?" his eyes widened in shock. "WHAT!?" He back peddled and glanced around the group, to Po and Tigress, and then back to Viper, "You mean only Mantis girls eat their mates' heads after…" Viper nodded, "Oh that just makes it suck more…"

All the while Po continued to blink in shy confusion as Tigress' temper grew shorter and shorter. Finally she roared, grabbing Po's pillow and throwing it at them, "OUT!"

-KFP-

At their encampment a few miles from the Pandaria border, Lord Shen growled and grumbled as he scribbled on the map. "You've always had struggles dealing with pandas, haven't you?" a growling voice spoke from behind the peacock.

"MY LORD!" Shen turned and quickly bowed to the armored Tiger standing with his arms crossed over his chest. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit…"

"The Berserker I sent with you has reported your failed assault on Pandaria. If I can't trust you to raid a small city-state, how can I trust you to lead in China?" Shere Khan growled, his eye narrowing on the snow white warlord.

"The appearance of the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior was a surprise to me, the plan I was using would have succeeded if it wasn't…" He gulped when a powerful paw wrapped around his throat and lifted him into the air.

"A TRUE WARRIOR MAKES NO ESCUSE!" Khan roared in the peacock's face.

"Of… of course, My Lord…" Shen coughed as he tightened his grip. "I give you one chance of redemption. Pandaria falling is only a bonus; your target is the Dragon Warrior. Take his life, take your revenge."

"Yes…" Shen smiled but gasped when the grip squeezed a little tighter and his claws poked his neck.

"One stipulation…" Khan closed the distance to meet him eye to eye, "I want Master Tigress to witness his final breath."

"What? But… she's… she'll snap…" Shen's eyes widened.

"Dear boy," Khan booming voice echoed as he smiled behind his mask, "I am counting on it…"

"She'll destroy us… she'll destroy _me…_" Shen shook his head.

"A tactical retreat would be wise immediately after, don't you think?" Khan tilted his head as he let the peacock go. "If you can survive her wrath, you will be proven as a true Disciple of the Berserker Way, and worthy of my training. Do you believe yourself worthy of this, Shen?"

"I do…" Shen bowed.

"Then prove yourself to me…" Khan turned his back and exited the tent.

-KFP-

An awkward silence came upon the Five at the dining hall of Ip-Pan's palace. Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis all started glancing around as Po and Tigress walked in as Tai Lung and Dao Ming glanced between them in confusion.

"What?" Dao Ming frowned at the four heroes, "My cooking doesn't match up to my brother's?" she narrowed her green eyes as her temper began to rise.

"It's not that…" Viper said awkwardly as Po retrieved his and Tigress' breakfast and they took a seat at the table.

"We just happened to catch Po and Tigress sucking face on his bed this morning," Mantis blurted out, taking a bite of his breakfast.

"WHAT?!" Tai Lung bellowed as Ming's eyes widened.

"Um… it's not what you think…" Po gulped as Tigress's jaw dropped.

"I think you were caught red handed, kissing my sister, in your room, closed door," Tai Lung seethed.

"Um, ok, it is what you think…" Po whimpered.

"You DARE dishonor her and our family…" Tai Lung roared.

"Sure, kissing me is more of a dishonor than trying to destroy the Valley of Peace… twice," Tigress crossed her arms and sat back in her seat.

"And another thing," Dao Ming frowned and narrowed her eyes at the leopard, "Your family can't be dishonored by them merely kissing, but it's all well and good for mine to be dishonored by what we did in the training hall when you first arrived?" Tai Lung's eyes widened in shock as all eyes fell on him.

"It… It wasn't when I first arrived…" Tai Lung back peddled quickly.

"Wasn't long, at least," Ming smirked, "grumpy jackass and the grandmaster's rebellious daughter, bow chicka…"

"I don't want to hear this…" Po and Tigress said in unison.

"You're lucky Father allowed you to marry me and not had you killed," Ming grinned. "Relax, Tai, let them have some fun. They're adults, responsible, and honorable. Don't get your tail in a knot."

"Fine…" Tai Lung sat down roughly, "But I'll be watching you, Panda…" He turned his eyes on Tigress, "And, Rumbles, you better keep your paws off the fluff till Master Shifu hands you off in marriage… that's all I'm saying."

"Well…" Mantis said under his breath as they all resumed eating in an awkward silence. "This just took an awkward turn…" which was met with even more silence, finally being broken by Dao Ming.

"Rumbles?" she asked, and Tigress lowered her head with a groan.

-KFP-

Later that morning, Po walked into the main hall of the temple and saw a few young Pandas working through some martial arts moves. "Hey, not bad, but I see what you're doing wrong." Po said with a smile as he approached the young pandas.

They each gasped when they saw him coming and humbly bowed. "Lord Dragon Warrior!" They exclaimed.

"Bah, just call me Po," he greeted with a smile as they stood up; "Know exactly what you're doing because I did the same thing when Master Shifu first trained me. Want some pointers?"

"We… We'd be honored…" The three pandas breathed in awe.

"Awesome, so what's your names?" Po asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"I'm Zeng, this is my brother Ken, and our friend Shou," The eldest panda introduced.

"Alright then, guys, take your stances," Po ordered, and they did as they were told. "Ok, Shou, your stance is too narrow, I know scrolls say a specific measurement, but we pandas have to compensate for bulk, so kinda spread your feet a little more with bit of an angle…" the panda did as instructed, "See? Does that make you feel a little more stable?"

Po then turned to Ken, "Ken, you're opening up too many weak spots," Po took his right arm and lowered it slightly, then took his left and lifted it. "In ready stance, you need to be very neutral in your arm stance, that way should you be attacked you can better deflect. Remember, farther away the longer it takes to get there. Might be a bitty bit of a second but it makes a difference … I've felt the broken ribs to prove it.

"And Zeng, you are way too stiff, relax a little," Po said, "When a storm hits, what is going to break first? The hard stiff trees or the soft flexible ones? Be able to move with whatever comes at you, least resistance. Less like rocks more like water. Smooth like Tigress' fur…" Po glanced up to see said Master watching him while leaning against the door alongside Ip Pan. "Speak of the devil. Now if you'll excuse me… Remember this stuff, guys, might save your tail sometime."

"Master Tigress, Grandmaster," Po greeted them.

"I'm impressed, Po," Tigress said with a gentle yet proud smile, "Master Shifu would be proud of you with how you were teaching them."

"I know I am," Ip Pan nodded in agreement, "I believe all of our city warriors could learn much from you, my son. If not for the crisis we must concern ourselves with now… I wish I could convince you to stay and train our people afterwards…" He said, and Po took a thoughtful look as he glanced back at the three students. This caused a concerned and almost fearful feeling to wash through the Master of the Tiger Style.

"GRANDMASTER!" a young panda rushed to the group.

"What is wrong, child?" Ip Pan asked as he, Po and Tigress glanced to the out of breath panda.

"The tigers are back, and in great number!" He wheezed.

"Tigress, get the Five, and Tai Lung," Po said as he and his birth father ran toward temple.

A short while later the Pandarian warriors stood with the Dragon Warrior, Tai Lung and the Furious Five on the field the open field before Pandaria. "Why aren't they moving?" Mantis whispered as they eyed the perfectly still tigers.

"Dragon Warrior!" Lord Shen walked out, Mei Ling at his side.

"Well, I take it he wants to talk…" Po blinked, and started forward but stopped when Tigress put her arm before him.

"Po, I know this is a trap…" Tigress frowned.

"Yeah, me too," Po nodded, "But I have to hear him out at least…"

Po took a few steps forward, Tigress staying close a few steps behind.

"Hello, Panda…" Shen glanced up at his old enemy.

"What do you want, Shen?" Po crossed his arms.

"I tire of this conflict," he said, glancing to his wing, "this is little more than a tug-a-war and we have a stalemate. So, I challenge you to a duel of honor."

"Duel of honor?" Po asked, and Tigress growled.

"What do YOU know of honor?" She growled with her teeth bare and claws extended.

"You need to put your female on a tighter leash, Panda," Shen rolled his eyes, "So, what do you say, Dragon Warrior? One on one. You win my forces fall back; I win my forces take control of Pandaria."

"Po…" Tigress said warningly.

"If I can do this without putting you guys and the others in danger…" Po shrugged, "I think it's the right thing to do…"

Tigress bit her lip, but nodded, "I don't like this…"

"I don't either…" Po took her paws, "It'll be all good."

"It better be…" Tigress closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself, "Please, be careful…"

"Always," Po smiled, moving in quickly to kiss her cheek, "Go tell the others what's happening,"

Tigress started to walk toward the others when Shen spoke up again grabbing her attention. "By the way, Panda…"

"Po…" She turned quickly.

"This is a fight to the death…" Shen smiled.

"A fight to the… no, I can't do that," Po shook his head as Tigress was instantly back to his side. "Kung Fu is not about that… It's not for killing… I don't kill."

Tigress studied the Dragon Warrior's features for a moment before she took his paw in her own, "Let's go get ready to take on his forces, Po."

"That's it, you're just going to walk back and prepare for your slaughter, Panda?" Shen yelled at their back. "I will finish what I started all those years ago. I will wipe your entire RACE from the face of the EARTH!" He pointed a feather at the panda and tiger who continued to walk. "But you will be the last to die, I will be sure of it! And the one before you will be your little tiger!" This caused the panda to stop in his tracks.

"Don't listen, Po," Tigress said tightly.

"And I will answer a question you've probably been wondering for a while," Shen smiled sadistically, "Ever wonder how I killed that little rabbit child… Bao I believe was his name… he was a very sweet child… I remember the sight of his blood splashing as I slit his throat with a thin blade… I remember his eyes losing focus as his life faded… imagine those pretty red eyes of your tiger doing the same as I kill her before you after I kill your friends and the last of your people…"

"Po… don't… don't let him bait you…" Tigress shook her head, but Po released her hand and slowly turned to face Shen.

"No more…" Po said as his green eyes hard and focused, slowly taking a blue tint.

"So is that an acceptance to my challenge, Panda?" Shen smiled as his forces studied them both.

"No one else will die at your hand, Shen. No more. This ends today. A wise warrior once said…" Po took a step toward Shen. "One shall stand and one shall fall…"

"Then, let this be our final battle, Dragon Warrior," Shen said taking a fighting stance.

"Po, no!" Tigress started to follow behind him, but Ip Pan grabbed her wrist.

"No, Master Tigress… this is something he has to do alone…" She turned and looked hard at the old master. "Believe in my son, as I know you do. That is all you can do right now. Believe in him."

She sighed deeply as she watched in concern as Po and Shen began to circle one another and others from both sides including the Five, Tai Lung, and Dao Ming gathered to witness the battle.

Po closed his eyes and relaxed his body, and began moving his arms and his legs, gaining the strength and power that comes with his inner peace, letting go of the memories that Shen has brought up, and instead focusing on sitting at a table eating noodles with his father, hanging out and training with the five, feeling Tigress' lips upon his after their recent first kiss. Yes, he was ready, and he heard Shen's shout of rage. Po opened his eyes to see the dagger in his hand, inches from his face that he caught on reflex with his inner peace. "Bet you thought I wasn't ready, huh, Shen?"

Po tossed the dagger to the side, and effortlessly dodged the sweeping kick the angered peacock shot at him, and the bout was officially on. Even with his inner peace, Po was having trouble keeping up with the much smaller and faster peacock.

"You're good, Panda, I admit," Shen said as they traded blows. "Surprising, considering your weight."

"Ha! Really? That the best you can come up with?" Po asked as he made a round house that barely missed the peacock's head. "That might have affected me a few years ago, but now? Dude, I'm cool with who I am."

The peacock scowled before he launched another barrage, this time with a series of daggers in his wings. Po smoothly rotated himself, making Shen miss with almost every attack but one, which cut the skin on his arm.

"First blood," Shen said, holding up the offending weapon, and licking the panda's blood from the cold steel.

"But a flesh wound," Po said, returning to his stance, "Even if you happen to beat me today, good guys always beat the bad guys in the long run."

"Is that a fact, my dear naive Panda," Shen laughed, "You really think it's that black and white? You think those legendary Kung Fu masters you idolize have done no wrong? You think those claws of your pretty Tiger have never seen blood? You think that your Grand Master Shifu has never destroyed a family? It's not all black and white, Panda, there's a lot of gray in between."

Po took a moment of hesitation, looking to the concerned Tigress before glancing back to the amused peacock. "If you're trying to get in my head, it ain't happening. What they've done in the past doesn't matter to me. I can't answer for them… I can only answer for me. And as for me, I am going to make my stand on what's right, and you, buddy boy, ain't right, so get ready to feel the thunder!"

Shen barely got his wing up to block the lighting fast strike from the much larger Panda, and quickly went on the defensive. He made a quick swipe with his daggered wing, but Po was ready, and countered with a snap kick. Shen cried as the kick connected with the wing, which bent around Po's leg with a sickening snap.

"HELP ME!" Shen cried as he fell back toward the masked Mei Ling and their tigers. "GET HIM! KILL HIM!" but Mei Ling held up her fist, ordering their forces to make no move.

"You made an oath of honor, Lord Shen," the Berserker said, "Finish your battle."

Shen looked at her in shock before growling, "I AM IN CHARGE HERE!" He barked angrily, "YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE COMMANDED!"

"I am doing as commended, Lord Shen," Mei Ling replied, crossing her arms, "My orders come from the Great Khan." She then glanced to the tigers, "Should Lord Shen fall, return to the combat lines till further instructions."

The Tigers thumped their chests in unison accepting the orders.

"Traitors… YOU ALL ARE TRAITORS!" Shen yelled angrily.

"Hey, Shen, We're not finished." Po said, remaining in his fighting stance.

"Please, Panda… have mercy…" Shen whimpered, as Po slowly closed the gap between them.

"You, asking for mercy?" Po frowned as a thought entered his mind, "I wonder if you even gave my mother the opportunity to ask for mercy…"

"Panda… please, Lord Dragon Warrior…" Shen gulped when Po lifted him by his neck, squeezing it tightly.

"You threatened my homes… Every one of them. You killed my mother, you tried to kill my Dad… you threatened my girlfriend," Po growled, as the Berserker watched in interest. "I should end you right now… it's what you would do if you had me where I've got you."

"But you're not me, right?" Shen said, shifting something from his robe, sliding it down his good wing. "You're the legendary Dragon Warrior! The greatest of all the Heroes of China…" He said, moving the small prototype mini-canon into its place in the palm of his wing.

"Po, don't. He is right on that," Tigress said from nearby, "You are the Dragon Warrior. You are better than a coward like him."

Po sighed and nodded, "I'm no great hero, Shen, but I'm not you. I'm not a killer. Go crawl back. If you want to continue this fight on the field, we'll be waiting. But I'm not finishing you in cold blood. I won't give you the satisfaction." He said, dropping the defeated Peacock and taking steps toward his friends, his sense of peace restored.

"Foolish, naïve PANDA!" Shen said, lifting his wing and firing the mini-cannon. Po still in his inner peace, caught it as Shifu caught a rain drop, it spiraled across his hand and arm, across his back, before turning back to his palm. It moved too quickly for Po to aim it safely away, instead firing right back to who fired it. The small iron pebble struck the peacock directly in the base of his neck, passing through, sending him to the ground, paralyzed.

"Fall back!" the Berserker called, giving Master Crane a passing glance before she and the tigers ran back toward the forests bordering the field.

Po stood there, staring at the gasping peacock. "C'mon, Po, let's go. You won," Tigress said, taking his arm, glancing at the laceration.

"One sec, Mai…" Po whispered, "I… have to try to help him."

"Po…" Tigress sighed.

"Shen," Po said as he approached the wounded former warlord.

"Leave me, you weak twit…" He gargled, wheezing, "I am sick of looking at you and your kind… Go, and take your pathetic honor with you… it will be your end, Panda… mark my words…" he said, using some of his remaining strength to spit at the panda.

"I'm sorry, Shen… Po said sadly, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you from yourself."

"You… are sorry… now go." Shen said, closing his eyes tightly, and leaving them till he heard the Panda leave him.

Shen laid there for what seemed like a life time, till he heard the sound of another set of foot falls. "Who's… there…?"

"Have you forgotten the one who pulled your defeated broken body from the wreckage of your flagship, Lord Shen?" the booming, aristocratic voice sounded. "Not unlike the shape you are in now."

"My Lord…" Shen's eyes widened. "Help me, please, Lord… I'm sorry I failed you, I pray for another chance…"

"Dear child," Shere Khan said, going down to one knee, lowering his black demon-like masked face close to Shen's head, "You didn't fail me. You did exactly as I expected, and exactly as I had planned. Everything is going as I had foreseen, expected, and needed. I thank you for your loyalty and service, Lord Shen."

"It… I didn't fail?" Shen asked in amazement.

"Not at all, a wise strategist does not go into a conflict expecting to not have any losses, but to actually set up losses to fall into his favor," Khan patted Shen's head, "There was no way for you to win this day, if you had, it would have been a benefit, but a loss will do nothing against my overall plan. You fought well, while underhanded, but I did not recruit you for your honor, now did I?"

"I thank you… I think…" Shen coughed. "Will you help me?"

"As a thank you for all you have done for me and my cause, of course," He stood up, "I will take away the pain you now suffer…" He lifted his clawed foot and brought it down across Shen's neck, crushing his throat and snapping his neck in one swift kick. "Thank you, dear child."

Shere Khan then glanced to where Mai Ling stood by in her armor. "With permission, what next, my Lord?"

"The pieces are set. Now… China will be reborn." He said with a smile behind his mask as they walked into the forest. "We must only wait on the date that will matter. I want Shifu to remember what he has done."

-KFP-

After two weeks of no movement against Pandaria, Tigress and the Five agreed that it was time to return to the Valley. At breakfast of the day they had planned to begin their trek home, Tigress broached a question to her adopted brother "So you staying for a while, or coming home?" She asked, glancing to him as he sat with his wife, Dao Ming.

"I think I'll stick around a while, help train these pandas a bit," Tai Lung replied, glancing to his wife, "Never know when I may show back up. You know I've always been a free spirit."

"He's not the only one thinking of sticking around a while," Po spoke up, and Tigress stiffened.

"Come again?" She asked glancing to the panda at her right.

"The Valley is my home, but Mai Ren, this is my dad for crying out loud, and these guys need some good hard Shifu-style training. I think I learned enough from him to emulate it. May even get Tai to help me build a copy of the training hall for these guys." All eyes were suddenly going back and forth between Tigress and Po.

She stared at him for a moment, before she glanced down to the bowl of noodles before her. "Then I'm staying, too."

"No, you're not," Po said, taking her hand in hers, but she jerked away.

"Just because I have told you how I feel about you, does not give you the right to tell me what I am and am not going to do," She growled.

"I'm not, well, kinda I am, but not because I want to be bossy," Po replied.

"Well, look at the time," Monkey said.

"I have to go pack!" Viper said.

"Come help me, pack, Mantis," Crane said, and Mantis jumped on his shoulder without question.

"Are you kidding? This is good stuff!" Tai Lung said, but Dao Ming grabbed his arm and dragged him from the room behind the others.

"I've already talked to Father, and I'm going to put a class together, and get them trained up," Po said, "I have no idea how long it will take, and I don't like leaving the Valley unprotected. I'm sure Master Shifu is doing awesome, but he's just by himself, and I worry about that. You guys can handle it till I get done here."

"And how long will that be, Po?" Tigress asked, her anger rising, "the Valley needs the Dragon Warrior."

"The Valley made it fine for years without the Dragon Warrior, because it had Master Tigress and the Furious Five!" Po countered, "It doesn't need me!"

"Well I do!" She yelled back, and then backed down with a sigh. "I need you," She said softly, "It's taken me this long and now you're saying we have to separate…"

"We do what we have to do, Mei Ren," Po said, cupping her face, "We're Bodacious Kung Fu Warriors, it's who we are. It's what we do." He made her look him in the eyes, "You're the only one I trust my Dad with back home. I have no idea how long I'll be, and when he gets upset he does strange things in the kitchen. I know this will upset him. Thank you can help me? I am coming home, Mei… I just don't know when."

"Promise me," She said, grabbing his arm, letting her claws sink into his skin just enough to know she was serious. "Promise me you'll come home to me."

"The Dragon Warrior will return to Master Tigress' side, I promise you," He said, holding eye contact to show he meant every word. "And Po Ping will come running to Mai Ren's arms. I swear to you." He gave her a lopsided smile. "We good?"

"We good," She smiled, closing the distance to snuggle into his chest, "Because if you don't keep this promise, I will find you and I will destroy you." She said softly and sweetly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Mai," He said wrapping his arms around her frame.

-KFP-

A short while later Po stood with Tai Lung, Dao Ming, and Ip Pan at the main gate of Pandaria. The Five stood awkwardly saying their goodbyes, especially to Po and Tai Lung.

"I'll take care of Tigress for you, Po," Viper said as she hugged his neck affectionately.

"I know you will, Viper, and the boys too." Po smiled as she slithered back to the ground, turning to say good bye to the three boys.

He glanced to Tigress who was greeting her brother goodbye longingly. "So… this is it…" He said softly, as Tigress walked toward him.

"If we are to make good time back to the Valley of Peace, we must make haste," Tigress replied awkwardly.

"Safe journey, Master Tigress, I look forward to seeing you and the Valley again," He said, at the narrow of her red eyes, "As soon as possible…"

"I look forward to seeing you as well, Dragon Warrior," She said, giving a slight bow.

Po started to do the same, but she caught him by the scruff of the neck and pulled his lips to hers in a dominating, passionate kiss, as if she was marking her territory to any female panda who may have been watching for her to leave. "I love you, my noodle cook," She whispered, out of breath from their kiss.

"I love you too, Rumbles," He said, warranting a death glare from the tiger toward the snow leopard.

"See you soon, Po," Tigress took a step back.

"Thank you for all you have done, Furious Five," Ip Pan said bowing, and Tigress' eyes bulged as Ming grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Be safe on your way home, Sister," Tigress' sister-in-law said, with a broad smile.

"Sister… but… Po and I… we just… he's not… there's been no plans…" Tigress stammered awkwardly.

"Please, he loves you like the wild flowers love the spring sun," Ming patted her shoulder, "It's only a matter of time."

"Um… I guess…" She then straightened herself and turned to the rest of the Five. "Alright, let's move. Daylight isn't waiting on us!"

She gave one last longing look toward Po, before the five started on their way home.

"Are you sure you want to stay and help train our people, Son?" Ip Pan said, patting Po's shoulder.

"What I want to do and what I need to do isn't always the same, Father," Po said.

"The Dragon Warrior's wisdom is as great as his skills in Kung Fu, I see," Ip Pan said proudly.

"Yeah, we'll see about that… c'mon, Tai," Po lifted his knuckle, toward Tai Lung, "Let's get to work."

Tai Lung bumped his knuckle and they started inside to start work on the trainees.

**To Be Concluded… **


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda and all related characters are property of DreamWorks productions. Some characters were created by Rudyard Kipling, and some are owned by Walt Disney Productions…see if you can pick them out… **

**The Berserker Saga reading order: **

**Daddy-Daughter Issues**** – One-Shot – Shifu and Tigress have a discussion on the events of KFP2… (Completed)**

**A Completed Collection**** – One-Shot – Tigress notices something missing from Po's action figure collection… (Completed)**

**Father's Day**** – Two-Parter – Mr. Ping helps teach Shifu to be a better adopted father for Tigress while Tigress goes to Po for help with a gift for Shifu… (completed)**

**Confidence and Courage**** – multi-chapter – A horrible "accident" shakes Po's confidence in himself and his Kung Fu… (Complete)**

**Today is a Gift**** – multi-chapter – An ancient artifact sends Tigress on an amazing yet horrifying adventure… (Complete)**

**Mist of Pandaria**** - multi-chapter - The Heroes of the Jade Palace receive a call for help that will lead to Po learning far more of his history than he ever thought possible… (In Production)**

**Before the Storm ****– short fic – Every generation, a great Kung Fu Master will rise to claim the Dragon Scroll and become the Dragon Warrior. To understand the darkness that Dragon Warrior Po Ping and Master Tigress must face today, one must look back in time, to the time before Po, to the time another was chosen by Oogway to be the Dragon Warrior, and the birth of a great monster… **

**The Claws of the Berserker**** – multi-chapter – The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five face their greatest enemy yet, a monster, a Berserker that does not want power, wealth, or rule, but to watch all of China burn… and why is Master Shifu determined to keep Tigress out of the fight? (Coming soon!)**

**After the Storm**** – multi-chapter – the Masters of the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace try to heal the physical and emotional wounds left by the Berserker… (Coming soon!)**

**Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda and all related characters are property of DreamWorks productions. Some characters were created by Rudyard Kipling, and some are owned by Walt Disney Productions…see if you can pick them out… **

**The Berserker Saga reading order: **

**Daddy-Daughter Issues**** – One-Shot – Shifu and Tigress have a discussion on the events of KFP2… (Completed)**

**A Completed Collection**** – One-Shot – Tigress notices something missing from Po's action figure collection… (Completed)**

**Father's Day**** – Two-Parter – Mr. Ping helps teach Shifu to be a better adopted father for Tigress while Tigress goes to Po for help with a gift for Shifu… (completed)**

**Confidence and Courage**** – multi-chapter – A horrible "accident" shakes Po's confidence in himself and his Kung Fu… (Complete)**

**Today is a Gift**** – multi-chapter – An ancient artifact sends Tigress on an amazing yet horrifying adventure… (Complete)**

**Mist of Pandaria**** - multi-chapter - The Heroes of the Jade Palace receive a call for help that will lead to Po learning far more of his history than he ever thought possible… (Completed!)**

**Before the Storm ****– short fic – Every generation, a great Kung Fu Master will rise to claim the Dragon Scroll and become the Dragon Warrior. To understand the darkness that Dragon Warrior Po Ping and Master Tigress must face today, one must look back in time, to the time before Po, to the time another was chosen by Oogway to be the Dragon Warrior, and the birth of a great monster… (Coming Soon)**

**The Claws of the Berserker**** – multi-chapter – The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five face their greatest enemy yet, a monster, a Berserker that does not want power, wealth, or rule, but to watch all of China burn… and why is Master Shifu determined to keep Tigress out of the fight? (Coming soon!)**

**After the Storm**** – multi-chapter – the Masters of the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace try to heal the physical and emotional wounds left by the Berserker… (Coming soon!)**

_**NOTE! I POSTED THIS AS WELL AS THE LAST CHAPTER AT THE SAME TIME, IF YOU ARE READING AND HAVE NOT READ CHAPTER 5, GO BACK ONE OR ELSE YOU WILL BE CONFUSED! THANK YOU AND ENJOY READING!**_

_**Epilogue: Homecoming**_

Several months passed since the Furious Five made it back to the Valley, and many were saddened that not only did the reformed Tai Lung did not return, but nor did their beloved Dragon Warrior. None were more saddened by this than Mr. Ping and Tigress, who seemed to have started going day by day on without conscious thought.

Spring turned to summer, and summer turned to autumn, and autumn turned to winter, and the Winter Solstice celebration came around again.

As has become the tradition over the last few years, the celebration moved from the Jade Palace to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop, and while many were festive and excited at the great celebration, Master Shifu noticed two at the back at a lone table who were not celebrating at all.

"I knew she was falling for him," Viper said to her master as she stood by him, "But I didn't think she would fall that fast and that hard. She really does love the big guy…"

"The Panda has a knack for worming his way into our hearts, does he not, Master Viper?" Shifu asked, "It seems Mr. Ping isn't much on company for her either. They simply are sulking together in their own feeling of loss for Po."

"Think he'll be coming home soon, Master?" Viper asked.

"In his letter, he made no mention of a time of breaking away from the training, even though the training hall at Pandaria was completed months ago," Shifu replied, "I will go see if I can talk to them, and brighten them up." He said, walking toward the goose and his adopted daughter.

"Master Tigress, Mr. Ping," Shifu bowed to the two as he stood before them. Tigress made a lackluster bow while Mr. Ping jumped and did the same, "Lovely evening for the celebration."

"I am sorry, Master, but I'm not really in the mood for celebration," She said, shaking her head.

"Is there anything I can do, Master Tigress?" Shifu asked in concern for his daughter.

"What I need is something you can't do, Master," Tigress sighed, "I want him to come home. And I doubt even if you ordered him, would make him hurry back. As much as I hate it, they really did need his and Tai Lung's help."

"He'll be home soon, my child," Shifu touched her paw, "If the Panda does anything, he keeps his promises."

"I know but…" Tigress sighed, glancing away.

"Now this is what I call a party!" A familiar voice spoke from the entrance of the shop, causing Tigress to freeze.

_And there you stand  
>open heart – open doors<br>Full of life with a world  
>That's wanting more<em>

"Ming?" She glanced to see Dao Ming in a robe, glancing around excitedly, Tai Lung walking in behind her.

"Tai Lung has come home," Shifu breathed, and his eyes instantly went to his daughter, "and that means…"

_But I can see when the lights start to fade  
>The day is done and your smile has gone away<em>

She looked up, and in dark robes, a rounded hat, and a smile on his face was the Dragon Warrior. "THE DRAGON WARRIOR HAS RETURNED!" And excited rabbit squealed as she numbly rose to her feet as the rest of the five and his father gathered around him.

_Let me raise you up… _

Po answered their questions and nodded before he glanced up to see Tigress looking at him as if she was afraid she was only dreaming. "Hi, Tigress! See? Told you I'd make it back!"

_Let me be your love…_

"PO!" Tigress broke in a dead run, and threw herself at Po, slamming her body into his, and wrapping her arms around him.

_May I hold you  
>as you fall to sleep<em>

_When the world is closing in _

_And you can't breathe_

Po circled her in a hug just as tightly as her hold, and he smiled lovingly as she trembled in his arms. She looked up with tears in her red eyes, "You came home…"

"Yeah," He grinned, "I take it you missed me?"

"You big idiot…" She made a half laugh half sob as he closed the distance and kissed her soundly.

_May I love you  
>May I be your shield<br>And when no one can be found  
>May I lay you down…<em>

Shifu's eyes widened at the open act of affection between his two finest students, then jumped at the nudge from Mr. Ping. The two parents shared proud happy smiles as they watched their children share a moment of pure joy and happiness to the applause to the entire village.

"Never leave me again," Tigress purred into his neck, as they embraced.

"Like to see what would try to separate us…" Po replied squeezing her tightly.

-KFP-

"Amazing how a day can change on a dime," Tigress said as she walked into the dorm, hand in hand with the Dragon Warrior.

"I don't know what shocked the villagers more," Po laughed, "Us kissing or us dancing everyone off the floor. We showed um how to cut a rug huh?"

"Yeah, so much for my intimidation factor," She rolled her eyes, "I can't believe I did that…"

"You're still intimidating, Mei Ren, you're the best Kung Fu Warrior in the Valley, "So they know you're not a machine and you actually have emotions. That should scare them more. Means if you can be happy and in love, you can be angry and tear bad guy butt up!" He said exaggeratedly.

"Po… don't you ever change on me," She smiled, moving up to kiss his check.

"No plans, Mai, no plans," He said, swinging her arm affectionately.

"I have to admit… I am jealous, Po," Tigress replied, ducking her head slightly.

"Why? I have a beautiful girlfriend, and your boyfriend is fat?" He asked, earning a glare from the tiger.

"We've talked about that…" She pouted, "And no… you found your family… you know who you came from, and you can have contact with your real father… me… I love Master Shifu…" She sighed, "But there are several times… I wonder where I came from… who were my parents…"

"I… don't know what to say, Mei," Po said after a short pause, "But I can tell you that they had to be awesome, because they have an awesome daughter."

"Thank you, Po," Tigress smiled, kissing him one last time before going into her room. "Sleep well…"

"You too, and if there's any way I can help you find your mom and dad, I'll do it!" He cheered, earning a nod from his girlfriend.

Once her door was shut, with a happy tune he went to his own room. Neither realizing Master Shifu was around the corner, pressed against the wall, a look of concern on his face.

Once he was sure that the lights were out and the two were asleep he finally continued on.

Pulling out an old scroll, unrolling it to show a picture of himself with two tigers, he closed his eyes tightly, his features seemed to increase in age as he stood in morning. "I'm so sorry, My Child… I'm so sorry…"

He rolled up the scroll and went on to his room, a look of sadness and fear on his face. "She'll… she'll never forgive me…"

**The End… **

**That's it for Mist of Pandaria! One more short fic and then… all I can say is… **

**The Berserker is coming, and he's bringing hell with him. **

**Hang tight, friends, things are going to get wild…**

**(Song Credit: "May I" by Trading Yesterday)**


End file.
